Okasan's Promise
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: Sequel to My Promise to you Shippo. Shippo is still stuck in the past, Kagome does reture. Shippo is adopted by Youko, and soon Youko finds himself falling for his little Miko. YoukoKag Pairing, then KurKag in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

While here is one of the sequels to my stories. I'm on writer's block with a couple so I had a inspiration to start this. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: gosh this is getting boring, anyways I don't own anything.

* * *

Shippo watched as Kaede bent down to collect herbs from the garden, he could tell it was getting harder for her. She was aging as all humans do, while the little kitsune just continued to stay the same but grown slowly, but powerfully. It's been five years and after the battle with Naraku, the lands of Japan were peaceful. The demons and humans were becoming to comprehend one another. He watched as the villager's were getting ready for the celebration, the defeat of the evil that no longer rules the land. The people that risked their lives to save their lands, homes, friends, and family's, and to the women who became important to their legend. His mother, one of their saviors, was gone just like the rest of the hero's. 

His beautiful, selfless mother, the person who understood humans and demons, as while as half demons. She helped in every way she could because she believed they were the same, because they were people too. He remembered seeing her beautiful smile, when ever he woke up to see her, the smile she would give every person demons, or humans. It didn't matter to her, because she believed they were equal. He remember's her smell, her strawberry mixed with lavender scent that always radiated off of her. When ever he was scared he would run towards that smell and find his mother. The Legendary Miko, that disappeared so long ago. His memory of her was still there, it was imprinted into his memory never able to forget. But it was the way she made him fell that he was forgetting. The comfort she gave him when he was scared, the kisses he would need after getting hurt, or the hugs she would give him reminding him of her love.

He was forgetting almost everything except her picture that he had of her. He remembers the promise she made but it seems so long ago. He sometimes wonder if she still remembers it, if she still keeping her promise, if she misses him. He stared at the neckless his mother gave to him before she disappeared, or to the others departed. He did look at the neckless when he was lonely, in trouble, or just wanting to remember, and it always helped him in one way or the other.

He returned his focus to the villagers, they were going to have a feast, and he was going to help.

Through out the time of his mother's departure, the village was consumed with humans and demons, as while as hanyous. Many travelers traveled here to hear the story of the group that defeated the evil hanyou and saved the lands. This festive was going to be big just like the other five years that past. They also came to him, to hear the journey of his group and to hear it from someone that survived.

As Keade made her way back to the hut she seen Shippo running towards her with a big smile on his face. " Oba-chan, Oba-chan guess what," he said ever so excitedly. She shrugged while he continued to talk not waiting for her answer. " Youko is here, and he brought me a present." The kitsune then grabbed the basket that Kaede held and ran back to the hut. She sighed, she had to deal with another kitsune except he was a full grown demon. She slowly made her way to the hut, while taking her time.

Youko was a demon that was injured a few years back. Shippo stumbled upon the fallen kitsune, and came running back to the village asking for help. The villager's came to his rescue and brought the full grown demon back. Since there wasn't any other kitsune in the village he stayed with Kaede and Shippo, because Kitsune's trust one another.

He later woke up to find himself bandaged and treated for his wounds. Youko then noticed the small kitsune that walked through the room with food. Shippo explained why he was there, and also his location. Later as time passed he stayed in the village for a while, helping around the village, and getting to know Shippo more. He later explained about his past, he was once the famous theif but stopped once his partner died. He also told them why they found him injured, it was because he was attacked by a bounty hunter, and just managed to escape.

Some after that Shippo began to cheer up from the lost of his mother. Shippo told stories of Kagome to Youko, how she took him in and began to be his mother. He also told him of her departure and her promise.

Youko decided that it was time he went on his own, he told Shippo he was a loner, a person who took care of himself and depended on no one. He soon regretted it once he left, he remembered the sad face of Shippo's begging him to take him. Saying he wouldn't be a bother and that he could take care of himself. Youko explained that he couldn't just in case his mother returned and didn't know where he was. Shippo nodded his head in understanding, he hugged the little kitsune as he left the village knowing he would return some other time.

Youko decided he's been gone long enough, he traveled around alittle but missed the presence of the annoying child kitsune. So he journeyed back wondering if his little friend was still there or if his mother returned for him. So here he was looking at the little orange boy he hasn't seen him for almost 2 years, and still waiting for his mother. He thought a little before he returned but waited to ask the young boy a question that probably would change both their lives.

Shippo ran back to the full grown man while jumping into his arms. He hugged him, missing him for the last 2 years. "Youko papa, you finally come to visit," Shippo said to Youko remembering that he said he could call him that. Youko laughed while sitting the energetic kitsune on the ground, while observing the area. " Youko, it's nice to see ye again," said Kaede, he could see the women was aging quickly, he bowed his head in acknowledgment. " Please come in, ye must be tired from ye journey," she said as she walked into the hut. He followed suit, with Shippo behind him. He sat at the table while Kaede brought some tea, " Shippo says ye have a present for him," she said while taking her seat.

He nodded his head and was ready to explain, " It is not a present but a request," Kaede nodded her head this time. " I see that his mother has not returned," stating a fact. Shippo bowed his head in sadness, " and since you seem to be aging quiet will." He continued to say as this caught her attention. " I was wondering if I would be able to adopt Shippo, since it seems he has no one else." This simply surprised the two.

* * *

I guess I started another story huh. Any who I really hoped you like it, because I sort of winged at it. I just thought I would start with Youko, then later it while turn into a Kurama. Anyways, see ya when I have the next chapter done.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I hope you like it, it kind of took me a lot longer because of Christmas shopping, and trying to get the other chapter up to the other story. Will I hope you like it.

* * *

Shippo stared with wide eyes at Youko, did he just hear right, that he wanted to adopt him. 

" I know you said that you wanted to wait for your mother, and since I'm done with my traveling, I was thinking of staying here in the village with you." Youko said while staring at the shocked kitsune. It was true he was done traveling, everywhere he went it never compared to here. In the village with people that got along with one another. It was a wonderful village, they excepted everyone there and never past judgment.

Shippo nodded with tears falling from his green eyes, while Youko picked the small boy. Shippo hugged him back happy that not only was he going to have a father, but he was able to stay in the village where is mother knew he would be waiting. So with having a father, he didn't need to worry about being lonely, especially now that Kaede was getting older. He was happy for once in a while, but wondered if his mother was really going to come back.

From that moment on Youko adopted Shippo by blood making the kitsune change alittle in appearance. Since his mother was not there, he only changed half of what he really was. Instead of his orange hair he had highlights if silver, his eyes then held a hint of amber, and his complation changed paler. He still stayed the same height, but his powers changed. He still was the same old mischief kitsune that helped everyone, and that everyone adored, but just his appearance changed.

Through out the year they did their own work around the village and made their own hut. Youko would work in the day time helping in anyway he could, while Shippo helped Kaede and the village people with healing. It seemed that Shippo was still attached to the older women. She was really like a grandmother he never had and some what being around her made him feel that his mother's memory was not just a vivid dream but she was real. For a while he would think she was yelling his name, crying saying she was sorry, and that possible she wasn't able to keep her promise. Yet what he was hearing was really her, the neckless around his neck was the thing that connected them through time but he didn't know that.

A beautiful raven haired women stood at the bass of the well, she touched the soil ever so soft remembering the times she spent here. She passed this well everyday thinking, but never did visit in a while, and yet it seemed something was calling her. She stood up from her spot, how she wished she could just go back. She tried everything to go back to the very thing that kept her going this hole time. His smile is what she wanted to see, his body heat from when he had a bad dream and climb into her bag to sleep with her. He was the thing that kept her going, over the time she's been back she lost her family in car accident. She lost all three of the people she had left in this time. She later inherited the shrine which was pasted down every generation. After three years of being alone she tried ever so hard to fulfill her promise to Shippo, but couldn't find a way back. She stayed at the shrine just waiting for a sign that she could return and yet she got a feeling today.

It seemed as if many years have pasted, she still was young. Her pale creamy pale face was smooth to the touch, her body was a sign of a goddess, any women would want. But her eye's is what held her sadness, her deep sea eyes seemed clouded by emotions, and loneliness. Her appearance was that of a women in her mid twenty's and yet she felt older.

Youko woke up to a beautiful day, he could already tell. The sky was clear and blue, but yet something larked in the air, and yet it smelt like blood. He jumped from his spot on the floor and ran out the hut, the village was under attack and he went to help.

Shippo had a feeling to awaken, he got up and made his way out of the hut. Just as he made it outside he seen villager's running in every direction, while demons in uniforms were following them. He continued to stare wide eyed as he saw his father fighting many demons, they seemed to be strong and it looked like Youko needed help. Shippo ran to his father's side and used the powers his father taught him. One of the most deadliest plants that could be summoned rose from the ground and eat a few of the people. As time went on they continued to fight but it seemed useless, there were more demons and humans coming at the same time.

Youko could tell his didn't have enough energy, he knew he tried everything but there seemed to be no other way except surrender. He could see his son fighting with everything he had to save the village that took him in, but Youko knew it was useless.

Shippo was tired but he didn't want to give up, this was the place his mother and departures friends loved so much. He wouldn't let them down, he needed to keep going, he wanted to be able to see his mother, just one more time he told himself. As he continued to battle, he was going to keep on going. Not for his father, but for Kagome and the others. Alot of his emotions seemed to be transmitting energy to the neckless he had around his neck.

Kagome felt something tugging at her miko outfits as she climbed the latter. There was an energy calling to her, she turned around then felt the power swarm around her. It felt warm and yet familiar, it continued to spin around her until she heard something, she didn't know what it was but it seemed desperate. As everything continued to swirl around her it felt like she was being pulled in. She had a feeling of dread on the other side, but yet felt the need to go, then was blinded by a white light.

Shippo continued to fight along with the other villager's that seemed to be able to fight back. He could see Kaede doing everything she possible could to hold the other demons back but you could tell she was tired. Shippo lost focus then felt a hard impact in his gut, then another blow to the face. He tried to see who it was but they were moving ever so fast. He held on though knowing somehow he was going to be alright. He could hear his father's worried voice then fell to the ground hard, and meet darkness.

Kagome passed the light, she then felt a pain running down her spine. She didn't know what was happening but somehow she got the feeling it had to do with Shippo. She felt her powers rise from with in her, it seemed like it was growing, it seemed more powerful. She used it to bring herself where she needed to be at that moment, and that was when she seen it. A young kitsune with orange and silver hair, was flying through the air then landed on the ground hard. Kagome then felt another surge of power, this time she couldn't control it this time.

Youko watched as his son hit on impact to the ground, he was about to run to him until he felt a sense of power, a dreaded one. He looked to the side to see a raven haired women walked slowly to his son. Her hair was flying in every direction as while as her clothes. There was a blue white light that surrounded her as she continued to make her way to Shippo. He was suspicion to who she was, her powers that flickered around her warned the other demons to stay away, but he couldn't he needed to get to shippo.

Kagome knelt down by the fallen kitsune, crystal tears fell and hit his face making him move a little. She touched his hair missing the touch, she could see he had many scrapes and bruises, she could tell he was out of energy. She was angry who would do this to a little child. She picked his body up ever so softly while staring around to the demons that were close. Her eyes scanned the area trying to figure out what was happening. She seen a silver kitsune running towards her, she lifted her hand and making a barrier which sent him flying back.

" Give me my son miko," he said while getting back up.

Kagome stared at Youko to Shippo, she knew it was her son, but why did he say his son. She felt the little kitsune stir then opened his eyes. Kagome stared to cry, this wasn't her little boy, this one had ambered eyes. She started to make her way to Youko until he seen another demon charging at her. He attacked it with one of his plants, Kagome stared at him in awe. But then seen more demons heading their way.

* * *

I'm sorry but I'm going to have to stop there. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I've been a little lazy and still have not gotten my computer working. These past few weeks have been a little down fall for me. I found out that I was expecting but something happened. Anyways please forget it, I want to thank everyone who reviewed it helps, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

With the little demon safely secured in one arm she held out her other hand and shot a powerful energy destroying every last demon that was there. All that was left was the dark spots from where they once stood. Kagome comtinued to walk away while forgetting about the adult fox demon and focused on the people that were running away from the village. She was wondering what happened, how did this come to be and where was her little one. 

Shippo opened his eyes to a familiar scent he longed for, just as he looked up he found to be wrapped around one of his mothers arm while she walked slowly analizing the village. He could tell she was upset, angry, and sad. Over the time she was gone it seemed that she hadn't changed at all.

Kagome could see the huts engulfed in flames, people were laying on the ground either tiring to get up or unmoving, while many others where crying. Kagome felt something move in her arms and snuggle close to her. She looked down and found the highlighted demon hugging her. " Okasa-san are you really here," said the demon fox, while sniffing her clothes and moving in further to her warmth. Her eyes began to water as she knew that this boy was her son. She hugged him back while kneeling to the ground, and sobbing, knowing that she really was back.

Youko found himself looking at the miko women finally realizing who she was. He could tell she was shocked to find her son with a different appearence. Shippo too seemed to be surprised at the fact of her return. He didn't have time to comprehend anything for the fact that there were demons heading there way. He could smell many and knew that it was not safe to stay in their onces called home. He ran to the couple on the ground and helped them up.

Just as a chilling feeling ran up Kagome's back, she felt dreaded. Something or someone was coming and coming fast. She knew that she could no longer continue to stay in her once precious place she held so dear. She could feel someone helping her to her feet. She turned and came to face the adult kitsune that said to give his son back. She clutched Shippo closer to her chest, she was not going to give him up after the suffering she went through to get him back. " Papa," she heard Shippo say, and was confused. The man then pulled her to his side while picking her up bridal style and running through the village.

Shippo could tell that his mother felt uneasy when he called youko papa. She was tensed and her body was stiff, but he knew that he would have to expain later. He felt his father picking both of them up while running around the village, telling the people to hurry and leave. He said there was someone coming, many and it seemed unsafe to stay in the village. The villagers took his word and gathered their things and left. He was making his way towards their hut then sat Kagome firmly on her feet.

Once she was standing on her own she turned to see Keade walking towards them whirly. Her clothes were stained from blood, and she seemed to be wounded, but she didn't seemed to mind the pain as she walked towards them. Kagome ran to her dear friend with tears falling from her face. She caught Kaede just as she seemed to be falling and held her.

" My dear, you have returned," she said with a smile on her face. Kagome nodded her head, " I'm glad, I could tell ye was back by the power that destroied the demons." Kaede coughed up blood, but continued to talk. " I'm proud of ye, Kagome-chan." She said too while crying herself but smiled as while. " You destoried the evil that once desenced upon this land, and ye must do again." Kagome quiet didn't understand, " That is why you have returned." Kaede closed her eyes while countinuing to talk, " You must help them Kagome, guide them, for that is what a miko does." She then opened one last time knowing that it was her last time she would see the preciouse blue eyes of the girl she thought ever so much of as her granddaughter. Then turned to the little crying kitsune and to the adult kitsune. She could tell they would be alright, together they would be fine.

Shippo hugged the elder women, while pulling back to stare at her wise brown eyes. " You'll all be fine, and I am ever so glad to have known you all. Don't cry for me when we know all along that this was bound to happen. I'm just one of the many people you meet, and there will be many more." She hugged the little furball one last time, " Take care dear, and remember you teachings," Shippo laughed alittle at the remark. She then turned her head to the white haired demon, " You have changed for the better, and know have a family to look after." He just nodded his head while trying to surpress water that threatened to leak. " I was glad to know ye Youko Kurama, you have great power and as while as a great soul." She then turned to the last person, " Dear what ever you do don't give up. We are proud of you Kagome, and know that no matter what we while be with you always." Then with her last strangth gave the black haired miko a kiss on the forehead.

It was a warmth that heated Kagome's body of love from a grandmother, and knew that this was the last time she would see this special person no more. She watched as Kaede rested her head on the ground and with one last breath, she was gone. Just as if her spirit flow with the wind that past them ever so softly. Kagome's eyes flushed with tears that could not stop and continued to travel down her soft pale face. She touched Kaede's cheek with the palm of her hand and cold feel the warmth leaving fast from her fragile body. Kagome bowed her head and letted a loud scream of loss that sent Youko to cover his ears. Her body shook with shock of lossing yet another person that she loved. While Shippo hugged his crying mother, knowing she needed the comfort just as he did.

Youko was beyond pissed, just as he was getting settled into the village he admired, with people that understood him, and needed him. Its destroyed with in a day, and know a person who he thought of as family was gone. He slammed his hand into the ground, what was he going to do. He then whipped his head around recognizing the smell that was ever so close. He jumped from his position and picked up the crying women with the kit in her arms and sped away fast. That smell was something that signaled danger, and he couldn't handle that now. He ran as fast as his demon legs could go and to anywhere that even he didn't know.

* * *

I hoped you liked it, it did take a little longer for me to update, when I just got my labtop working yesterday. While ja na.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the slow update, I want to thank everyone who has review, and thanks for those who actually read it. Here's the next chaptor and who you like it. Disclaimer, Not mine, Alright.

* * *

Youko continued to run until he couldn't run anymore. He stared at the sleeping figure in his arms, he could tell she was crying. Shippo as well was fast a sleep, he stopped at the rut of a tree and settled both on the ground. It was already night, he left to retrieve wood for a fire.

Kagome woke to see the silver haired kistune leaving, she turned to see her surroundings. She was at the base of a tree, it was dark out, and quiet cold. She shivered from the lack of clothes and knew the cold season was approaching. Shippo was laying on top of her abdomen. She seemed to settle down as she realized she was back in the past. Memories came rushing back as she remembered the village, the people who attacked her, and Kaede. Tears fell down her pale face, then she felt a gentle hand on her cheek. She turned to stare into the now amber emerald eyes of her son.

" Oka-san, you've really returned. How I've waited for so long, I almost gave up hope. But your really here. She hugged the now trembling kit, as both cried from relief. As one let go of the other, they both turned to see Youko returning with wood in one hand and a dead rabbit in the other. Kagome gagged a little realizing that that poor dead creature was their dinner.

She watched with tense eyes as he dropped the wood on the ground. He piled them up on one another, then as knowing Shippo jumped from her arms and ran to where Youko was. She watched as he used his now controlled powers and started a fire. She stared at Youko's back as he interacted with Shippo. She could tell he that her absence in his life really didn't change the little kitsune he was five years ago. He was more mature, he grew a little in height, and his appearance changed dramatically that she was sure she wouldn't of recognize him, if it wasn't for his energy. Her eyes dimmed a little from the feeling of being left out.

Youko turned from his kit and made his way to the dead rabbit. He already cut the fur off, washed and cleaned it. As he stuck a stick through the poor thing, he heard the miko gasped. He turned to her and wondered what was her problem. She seemed to be pondering over something but didn't say anything. He then found her staring off somewhere else. He returned his attention to his dinner. He was tired, from the running, and carrying, he didn't know where he was but he had a sense that they were located somewhere in the northern lands.

As time passed their dinner was cooked, Shippo asked Kagome if she wanted to eat but she apologized and passed. He shrugged a little and then began to eat. Once they were done, shippo ran to Kagome and huddled into her chest, as she wrapped her arms around his little body. With in minutes he was asleep fast asleep. Kagome absorbed the feeling of having him in her arms, how she missed him so. She watched as Youko sat by the fire which was three feet away from them. She had to admit she was much warmer with the fire there, but she felt a little uneasy sitting by this person she barely knew.

As she stared at him she described him as a powerful demon. How his muscles were intense, his silver hair slide like silk down his broad back, and his eyes, they were as gold as rock. It seemed he was a cold demon, but after watching him with Shippo she knew he was a wonderful parent. He turned to stare back at her, their eyes meet for a second before she turned away, with a faint blush.

" So you are Shippo's so called mother," he said with a little discomfort in his voice. Kagome cringed at the fact she wasn't really his mother, but knew in her heart she was. She nodded her head not paying any attention to him. " You're all he ever talked about in your absence," he sighed, what brought him to start a conversation, especially when she knew nothing about him.

" It must have been hard on him," she said while Youko turned to her. He seen her brushing the hair highlighted hair with tender and care. " He lost everyone he had with in one day," he seen the rim of her eyes watering. " A child his age should never had gone through what he did." Then the tears fell, she continued to brush her delicate hands against Shippo's cheek. " How I've missed him dear, the day I went away was by force." He did seem to understand, he understood that she left but Shippo never really explained how. " The jewel took me back to my time, I remembered telling him that I would return. I just didn't think I would return in a situation as this."

He knew what she meant by that, he as will was surprised at her return at a time when destruction was held upon the village. She came at the right time when Shippo needed her the most, the day he lost his home. " He continued to stare at her. She seemed so fragile at the moment, her moonlight skin flickered as the flames danced, her blue gems showed the effects of her pass. For once he wondered what this women would feel like embraced in his arms. But the thought passed away quick as he seen her sleeping. Her face then seemed ever so calm, rest was what she needed and hopefully the next day would be better then today.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright here is the next chapter, now I'm not to fond of it, but just read please. I don't own anything.

* * *

I awoke to find arms wrapped around me lightly but firm. As I opened my eyes, I found my head at the crack of Youko's shoulder. His head was leaning on mine while his hair cascaded down my face and blended into my black hair. What awoke me was the purring I was hearing, from having my face pressed against his broad chest. I felt my cheeks radiate with heat as I moved a little, he then woke. He looked down at me, then to Shippo that was in my arms, as he too was fast asleep.

He stared at me then raised an eye brow when he seen me blushing. Will moving in place a little which woke Shippo, he rubbed his amber eyes, will looking at both of us, and smirked. He jumped from my arms well yawning and stretching his arms, I immediately got up from my spot and did the same.

Youko seemed to since something, he stood for a second and turned his head to the side. His ears seemed to be searching for something, until he lifted me up and started to run. Right behind him was a flash of fire that disintegrated from Youko's hand. He ran faster as Shippo was running behind but not to far. I watched from behind Youko's back as his hair flow, and from the strains that blew with the wind I found many demon's approaching fast. They weren't demon's that seemed normal but what caught my eyes was their eyes, they were all black. 

I felt as Youko dodged every demon that lashed out at us. As will as my little Shippo used an unexplainable powers that I never thought he held.. He attacked with such grace and did it with no mercy, dang Youko teaching him to look cold. I ought to give him a peace of my mind. Then right there my mind wasn't working when I felt Youko throwing me into the air as he lashed at the powerless demons then catching me again. He smirked when I gave him a pout, " Was that necessary," I asked. But he just continued to run.

Youko didn't know how long he was running, yet again. Shippo trailed behind, will Kagome was still in his arms. He stopped as he set her to her feet. He turned to make sure his kit was alright, he examined him. Shippo had little scrapes but otherwise was find.

Kagome crouched in pain, her body was in heat, she didn't know what was happening but it was extreme that she fell to her knees. Shippo ran to her side seeing that his mother was in agony. It was excruciating, her whole body was on fire, but she felt it more on the inside. But then she felt something surging from her chest, she gave a horrifying scream then everything around her went white.

Youko ran to her side, but was blinded by a light. He was rutted to his spot, as he shield his eyes from the bright light.

I found myself trying to catch my breath, the pain seemed to vanish instantly. I looked up and right in front was a figure.

She was dressed in white and red miko's kimono. Her jet black hair descended down her back, as her brown eyes stared at me. She wore armor over her clothes and in one hand she held a sword. Her body glowed a white aura, dangerous, powerful, and purity. I knew who she was, she was the Great Midoriko. She held her hand to out to me, will offering help. I grabbed her hand and could fell the power surging through my veins.

She looked at me with honor even I couldn't explain. " You must be wondering why I'm here," she said. All Kagome could do was nod. " You were sent here for a reason Kagome," she said her name. " You were connected here from the time of your birth. It was destiny, the journey through the well, the break of the jewel, the meeting of your friends, your journey. It was planned out even before you were born." Kagome was confused, " The return to your home must of being painful." Kagome's eye's watered, " The lost of everyone who you cared about." Kagome couldn't say anything. " As will as to leave the dear thing you call your son."

"What does any of this have to deal with," Kagome yelled. " How would you know the pain I have suffered." Youko could here everything, as will as Shippo. Even though they were blinded by light they could here. " Yes, leaving was the hardest, coming here, seeing death brought upon everyone I knew, everyone who deserved it, especially everyone who didn't," she whispered. " This Jewel is what caused all of this, if only it were destroyed the way we planned to do."

" But it can never be destroyed," the other miko explained. " It was placed on this earth for a reason, as we were placed here as well." Kagome still didn't understand, she didn't want too. " If you want it to no longer exist you must,"

" You must make a selfless wish." Kagome spoke up. " This has to explanation as to why you or I are here. What is it that I was to return and suffer to loss yet another. Tell me quiet blank why we are here."

Midoriko sighed, she shifted her hands and the white light turned into colors, until it was set in motion. They were at the scene where many demons were abashing a village, Kagome remembered their eyes it was the same as the ones that attacked them earlier. Then it seemed to zoom up on a particular demon.

* * *

MUHAHAHA are you mad, hold on. ( Puts on metal armor and grabs a sword) OK bring it on readers. 


	6. Chapter 6

I know there was a lot of misspelling in that last chapter, and I'm sorry for that. Its just that I was in a hurry and wanted to post it so you people could read it. Hope you like it. I don't own anyting.

* * *

As it rounded up on a person, Kagome was shocked to find the person she thought was dead. There standing in the motion of colors was her reincarnate. She stood in her miko outfit, she still looked the same, her raven hair cascading down her back, tide. But her eyes were red, as if she was in a trance. She stood among the many demons that held blank black eyes.

Kagome watched as she was yelling to them, she couldn't hear anything, but she knew the phrase that left her mouth, the Jewel. The demons around her cheered, well killing the others that they were meant to kill. As she held a sword that seemed to be quiet well made, Kagome could tell it was meant for only miko's use. She watched as they gathered around her then followed her from the destroyed village and on to another.

Kagome's eyes tears at the sight of the broken villagers, they didn't deserve this. Around were broken bodies, and flashes in her head reminded her of her own village.

Everything spiraled until it came back into a white surrounding. Midiorki was still floating above her, she stared down at the Pure Miko and could tell she was suffering again. The women bent down and hugged the young miko, she knew the pain she was feeling. It was a pain of feeling useless, not being able to help those in need. That was the reason she was here to help this Miko that showed little experience in the beginning but grew to be an impressive person around the land.

She pulled back as her light complexion hand brushed the strands of hair that fell in front of her face.

" This is the reason I am here, to warn you of the danger you are about to encounter." She then moved her hand again, and then it turned into a village of people that were wounded, demons, half demons, and humans everywhere, helping in anyway possible. There were people even Kagome remembered but they were people that fought along side her and her friends. They thought she was died, but she also seem someone she thought she would never of seen. It was her sister, her comrade, her friend., Sango.

Kagome cried even harder trying to suppress the happiness she felt, she didn't know how it came to be that her sister was alive. But she was, and she wanted to find her.

" These are the people that need your help Kagome. They believed in you once and will believe again." She pulled away from the emotional girl, and smiled down at her. " Once you find them help them, rid this land of the same evil that you destroyed so long ago. He has returned but in a different form, and seeks the jewel again. You were destined to return because of your connection with the Jewel. From so much suffering hopefully you will be able to help those that are suffering the same, and put your wonderful powers to work." She started to float away from the still girl, " Remember to find them, they need you, for they are the only ones that believe," and disappeared as if she was never there.

Youko watched as the surroundings were back to normal. Once he settled his eyes on the miko, he found her staring blank of into space. Shippo ran to her wondering why she wasn't crying anymore but yet held a faint smile.

_Sango, you're alive, after thinking that I lost you, your alive. _

A women helped the injuried demons as they made their way to her village. She was wearing her pink and black fighting kimono. Her long brown hair pulled back and into a tie, well her brown eyes scattered around the village. She was depressed from watching the people here suffer. They all clammed that demon's, attacked their villages clamming that they wanted the Jewel.

She knew what they were talking about, but didn't say anything about it. Once she was done attending to the wounded she stood as she looked over the horizon, the sun was going to set, and night was going to fall. She touched her chest to where her heart would have been, there was no heart beat. She relived the day she died, and remembered when she returned.

_She remembered dieing, as she was stabbed in the back she remembered seeing a white light, but then there was a figure appear out of no where. She appeared at heavens gate, there in his monk robes was a smiling Miroku. As well as everyone else, she entered in with them. _

_Time passed and they all watched their little miko suffering, they cried as well knowing she was going to suffer more in the future, because they knew what was going to happen. As Midoriko stood beside them all they knew they had to help. As the Great miko turned to see Kagome's friends, she nodded her head, and they did the same._

_Sango was the one to approach, she wanted it the most, she want to return. To see her sister one last time, to tell her many things, and also to comfort her. She also wanted to help the one's that were roaming upon the lands that were a threat. Midoriko gave her a smile, as Sango said goodbye to her friends, and decended upon the land of the living._

Her mind came back to reality as she turned her focus to everyone's attention. Sango stood from her spot and made her way to the entrance of the village. There ranning with inhuman speed came the person she was waiting for.

Kagome ran knowing where her sister was, as she left Youko in a daze and Shippo following behind her. She didn't know how far, or how long she was running but she didn't stop. She ran all the way to the Demon Slayers Village, and standing right there in her familiar outfit stood the Brown haired girl she was looking for. Kagome didn't stop until she wrapped her arms around the girls neck pulling her into an intense embrace that even Sango was surprised she had.

Kagome cried not knowing if she was dreaming, she just held on to her for dear life. Wanting all of this to end, so it would go back to the way it was before. She felt her sister hugging her back and Kagome cried enen harder knowing that she was real.


	7. Chapter 7

Again another chapter, I want to thank everyone for reviewing, I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the character Yuki.

* * *

Kikyo stared at the fire that blazed around with hate. Her followers were demons created from her body. Her eyes were red as blood.

_Soon little miko, soon I will have the jewel back. _The disturbing voice of Naraku said with in the mind of Kikyos body. He knew he failed before but this time nothing would stand in his way. He heard that the wench that traveled with Inuyasha didn't die, but yet vanished. He believed that she was still around, and he was going to find her.

Because he harbored the dead miko's body was because his own was destroyed. He could bring it back so he decided to use her's, plus his demon power's blended in with the miko powers perfectly. Making him stronger and more useful. He smirked , with her body he would be able to obtain the Jewel faster, and would be able to since if it was near.

How he loved blood, destuction, he was going to go through every village until he found the little wench. He laughed a little knowing that she was weak and this time with out her little friends where was worthless. He would kill her after he obtained the jewel, and wish for his body back and to be a full demon. The he would concur the lands and make them his.

Kagome pulled away and stared at the familiar face, she was real. One of the people she lost so long ago was here.

Sango wiped the tear that fell from her eyes. She rubbed her cheek lightly signaling that she was real. As Kagome pulled away from her she find a full grown Youko that looked exactly like Sesshomaru, but wearing something completely different. He had ears on his head and a tail in the back. He seemed cold as Sesshomaru. Behind him was a short mini version of him except he had orange hair and silver streaks.

Just as the little one came from behind the older man, he stopped right in his tracks. He stared at Sango with shock written all over his face. Then he walked to both women slowly. " Sango," she heard from a familiar voice and her eye's stared to water as she knew who the little kitsune was. She knelt down as he ran to her and jumped into her arms well hugging her with a tight grip.

As Youko watched from the side lines he wondered who this women was. She looked human but she didn't have a smell, he as well didn't hear a heart beat. He thought it was strange.

A certain blue haired demon came into full view of the gathering crowd. Many people gasped at seeing the fully alive miko, she didn't look any different from before, her hair as beautiful but longer, her petite figure, and her blue gems. She was fully much the same as she was when she helped them in the war before.

He walked slowly to the group of four until Kagome turned around and seem the person that was staring at her.

Kagome walked to the figure and wrapped her arms around his waist and he drew her into an embrace. Kagome laughed a little well still crying, she pulled away and stared into the brown eyes of the person who she called brother. He was a tall well built figure, long blue hair, and chocolate eyes. He is an honorable person, he was a guard that worked for Sesshomaru. They were close at the time, but he had his down fall after the battle with Naraku, and one he learned of his lord's death, and his friends. He void that he would help those in need, that needed him.

He pulled away as he ruffled Kagome's hair, " Its been awhile, one-chan." He said as he smirked which resulted into her pouting.

Kagome stared at Yuki, he never changed in the past years. It seemed he stressed a little but other wise he looked great. She surveyed the village and found injured people everywhere, villagers, demons, children.

Sango told the group to follow her, and they walked they made their way into a small hut. They sat and then, " Sango-chan how is it that you've returned." Kagome asked wanting to know.

She sighed it was her job to return, and help Kagome. Even if she was to tell them about their friends, about Midoriko and how she returned. " I'm guessing by the fact that you're here, Midoriko paid you a visit." Kagome was a confused but nodded her head. " She also showed you who the person is behind the attacks upon many villagers. Kagome ," she said well grabbing her hand and holding it softly. " We here now and that is what matter's, they need us, as well as many other's." She said as she waved her hand around her signaling the fallen people. " We're here to end the suffering, and bring this precious land to peace like we did before." She turned to the people that gathered around her, " We must stop Kikyo before she can do anymore harm," more people came to her side, demons, humans, many came listening to her talk. " We have to find out when she plans on attacking, and where. Kagome, its time to use your power and skills to the max, do you remember all the techniques we taught you." Kagome nodded well not looking at her sister, " and your power that you were granted, are you welling to use it again."

Kagome just nodded closing her eyes, and she tried not to recall the last time she had to use them. It nearly left her dead, when the power took over her body she didn't know what happened, but she knew she wasn't in control anymore. She just remembered the anger that flowed through her and that was were she got her energy boast, she was scared. Scared at the fact that she might not be able to suppress it again. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked to stare into amber eyes.

She was staring at Youko, as he gave her a warm smile, signaling everything was going to be alright. She calmed a little and turned her attention back to the group, " Hai," she said with temptation in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Know this is a little weird it will explain mainly about Kikyo. Anywho I hope you like it, and please enjoy. I don't own anything.

* * *

Kagome was laying under the window of the hut, watching the clear midnight sky. Her mind revolved around a certain kitsune, and it wasn't her son. It was Youko, being by him made her fell safe, just like she did when she had feelings for Inuyasha. But slowly those feelings turned into a brother feeling, because she knew no matter what Inuyasha would love Kikyo and only her. She wasn't sad at the thought but no it was the fact that Kikyo was behind this doing, when Kagome thought that she was at rest.

When Sango asked her to fight again Kagome didn't know if she had it in her. At the very end of the battle they faced so long ago, she remembered what Kikyo did, and that the miko just wanted to rest.

_Kagome stood with her sword in hand, she stared with hatred at her former reincarnate. She didn't know why Kikyo wanted her here, nor did she want to know. She was needed in the battle yet her is where Kikyo lead her. _

_The former dead miko stood still, not inching a motion. She just stood there looking into the eyes of the women she admired. Kikyo had enough of living, she didn't want to be here when she didn't want ot roam the lands with no heart. She figured she would find that peace she wanted from the women that helped her before. She wanted to help even if Kagome didn't want to believe it. _

" _What do you want Kikyo, there is someplace else the needs my assistance and yet you lead me out here, just because you say you want my help." She said for the fact that no one was talking or doing anything. _

_Kikyo held her right arm out, then opened her hand to reveal jewel shards. Kagome just continued to stare at her with no indifference. " Here," Kikyo said, " I know it may not be much, but this well help you further along the way to getting the jewel back from Naraku." _

" _What makes you think I want to believe you. What it this is just another of your tricks." Kagome said with little trust towards the dead miko._

" _Because, in exchange I want you to do me a favor." _

_Kagome just seemed a little surprise, " and exactly what would that be."_

_Kikyo stayed quiet for a moment. " I want peace," she said_

_Kagome didn't understand. _

" _I want you to kill me," she said ever so seriously. " Do me this favor Kagome," she said her name with respect, and in her eyes they were pleading. " I don't want to roam this land anymore when I've been dead for so long." She walked closer to the shocked miko, " I don't want to be a hazzard on this land anymore. I just want to rest." She grabbed the hand of Kagome's and opened it, well setting the jewel shards into the palm of her hand. " Please, I've hurt people long enough, and I don't want to contiue."_

_Kagome was beyond shock, how was she to respond for that. At that moment, Kikyo seemed like a desperate soul wanting freedom. She wanted to be at rest, she didn't want to hurt anymore. At that moment, when Kagome stared at her she could see in her eyes, that it was what she really wanted. _

_Kagome then decided she would help, she wanted to help this person. _

_She finally understood why Inuyasha loved her so much, and wanted the best for her. Kagome hugged the lost soul, as tears fell from her eyes. Her powers leaked out as they surrounded them both as light started to surround them. Kagome wanted to make amends with her, and this was how she was going to do it._

_Kikyo was surprised at the actions of Kagome, but returned the warm hug she hasn't felt in years. Kikyo could feel herself fading away as the light took her. Yes this is what she wanted, she wanted to return home, so she could be happy, and not an anger lost soul roaming the earth for revange. As Kikyo pulled away well still holding onto the warm hands of her savior, she knew that her reincarnation wasn't weak. She was a powerful young women, with the light of hope. She could feel the warmth of her heart as she was fading away. Kikyo started to cry of happiness, because she was finally doing something right, she was going home. _

" _Thank you Kagome," she said as her fading body began to dissapear, " Thank you." was said as she was finally gone. _

_Kagome stood in her spot for quiet some time, feeling relieved, feeling, warm, and knew that she had her whole soul. Her body was blazing with intense power she hadn't felt before. It was as if she was complete now and her powers were blending back into herself. She then felt a surge of confidence, strength, and power. She closed her eyes, as she welcomed them back, and nodded her head ready. As she opened her eyes they were no longer, blue gems. But white as if she were in a trance, and fled to the battle field were she knew she was going to end it all._

After that battle she was drained, she was weak, but that was the day she returned to her time, and left by herself as well as her son. She turned and found Youko and Shippo not to far from her. Shippo said he was going to sleep with his father tonight, and that she should join them. She laughed well he just shrugged and lied by his father, then with in seconds was fast asleep. She turned her head back to the twinkling stars, and wished her friends and family were with her, as well as Kikyo.

Kagome woke thenext morning felling warmer then usual. She turned and found her back pressed against a hard body. She nearly jumped out of her blankets when she found Youko laying right by her, with his arms drapped around her waist. She blushed a little trying to remove his arm from her waist but he growled a little gripped tighter. She lied her head back down trying to think how she was in this position.

Youko smirked in his mind, he could smell the confusion off of the miko. Through the night she was tossing and turning, it seemed as closer he got to her she seemed to calm. But she then started to whimper, he couldn't take it anymore, so he went to her and held her. She then quieted down right after that, she held onto him, which he didn't mind. So he just went under the covers and held her, from then he fell sleep.

It appeared she stopped struggling, he smirked again, he really didn't want to open his eyes, but he could tell someone was coming. As he opened his eyes he found intensive blue eyes staring at him, he looked down and found his arms still wrapped around her waist. He got up, just as Sango came in looking very startled.

" Kagome-chan, can you please come with me, there was another attack and some of the survivors made it here, we need your help in healing." With out saying another thing Kagome jumped up and ran out of the hut.


	9. Chapter 9

I did some proof read, well hope you like it. Disclaimer, I don't own anything.

* * *

Kagome stared in horror, and shock as she watched many villager's, wounded. Either laying on the ground, standing, sitting, or just walking around. There seemed to be more then forty it seemed more where appearing from the entrance. Sango started running around tending to the hurt, Kagome decided she might as well as start to.

She didn't know where to start, but then something caught her attention. It was a whimpering of a child, she watched as the child held only half of his arm. He was crying, alone, huddled on the dirt just sobbing. His clothes were torn, and he was just holding his missing arm with his left. He was crying as blood continued to gash out. It was a horrible sight for Kagome, she then turned as she heard more cries.

Everywhere there was someone hurting in pain, it was excruciating for Kagome. She closed her eyes as she tried to block all of the screams, the crying, the pain. She fell to the ground trying to block the voices she was hearing, she could feel their pain. She couldn't handle it, thinking that there was nothing that she could do.

Youko was about to run to her until he felt an enormous amount of energy flowing around her.

Kagome wanted to cry, she could see the images of the people that were attacked. Many people, men, women, and even children were suffering through all of this, and yet they were seeking for her to help. Yet here she was, unable to do anything. She felt agony, her power was surging and yet she didn't even now it. Everything hit her like a lightning bolt, and then that was when she screamed.

Everyone around watched as the powerful miko fell to the ground. Colors of white started to surround her, as her hand started to grow a light blue. Then the color went through the ground and surrounded the village. People around were scared but then the injuried started to realize their injuries were healing. The unconscious people, and many others were glowing the same color that was coming from the fallen miko. As the injuries began to dissappear, many people were astonished to find themselves and others healed. They felt peace, calm, and purity. They knew who the person was that was healing them, it was the Powerful Miko Kagome. Just as the glow started to slip away.

Sango ran to her fallen sister, she turned her over and found her faint. She was pale, she had beads of sweat on her forehead, and was panting hard. Sango picked her up and brought her inside the hut. Youko, Shippo and Yuki followed behind. As Sango lied her down, Kagome was thrashing around but was still unconscious, Shippo was a little scared as he clung to his father's clothes. Youko watched with tense eyes wanting to know what was happening, Yuki was doing the same.

Sango turned to Youko, " Can you hand me the wet cloth that's by you," she said as she went back to tending Kagome. He grabbed the damp cloth and gave it to Sango. Once it was placed on her head she seemed to calm but not by much. Yuki went to her side and held her hand.

Youko seemed to have growled a little, as Yuki just smirked but continued his attention on his sister.

Sango got up and pushed the men out of the hut, Youko seemed a little hesitant to leave, but was told that he was necessary. Reason she was going to change Kagome's clothes. As he walked out side he found many people surrounding the small hut. They appeared to have been worried, Youko didn't understand. They seemed like lost soul's searching for hope, and yet their hope seemed to be a certain Miko that was in the hut.

Yuki walked behind the confused kitsune, " What's the matter never seen people worried about their gaurdian." Youko turned to him with a raised eye brow. " Don't you see, this people have been waiting for her, she is everything they need and then some. She was here to save them before, and yet here she is again to do the same." Youko watched as everyone that happened to have been injuried were fully healed, there were children, women, and men crying from relief. Other's were tending to one another, and many were just wondering around checking other's.

" This woman has many followers." Youko asked not turning around to face the wolf that surely heard him.

" and more," Yuki was watching the same scene, " They have suffered, many, for years since her departure many thought she died, well only few of us knew of her reason. " Youko seen his son tending to a smaller child, it appeared the child was crying. Shippo was patting his head and sitting next to the child.

A little child around the age of four was crying on the ground, he was weeping. Shippo patted the young boy on the head well taking a seat by him. " What's the matter," he said.

The little boy stared through his blurry vision and found a silver head demon child talking to him. He wiped his tears away with his hand, " I lost my family," he said well hiccupping. Shippo patted his back in a comforting way knowing the pain he was suffering.

" It's alright, I understand." The little black haired boy whimpered a little. Shippo smiled tyring not to cry himself.

" But, but I have no one." The boy told him, " My mommy died trying to save me, and my sister I don't know where she is." Shippo hugged the little boy, as he just let the boy cry in his clothes, well rubbing his back making circles.

" Shess, it's alright, I'm sure she'll find you. My mommy always said if you wish really hard it well come true." The boy looked up with his wide innocent eyes, " I know I lost my mommy along time ago too, I wished everyday that she would return to me, and she did." Shippo stared at the hut to where is mother was. " Know she's back, after waiting patiently and wishing she finally returned." He turned back to the blue eyed boy, " I'm sure if you do the same you loved one will find you too." The little boy looked at him with hope, as he calmed down a little, and smiled, Shippo returned it as the two just sat there.

" I see the little one has been with you since her departure, his appearance sure has changed." Yuki said noticing Shippos new appearance. " How he grew in time."

Youko was proud of his son, he could tell he learned his compassion of helping others' from Kagome. He could see now why she was called the Guardian Miko, she brought hope to those in need. She was their light, she showed power when needed and was a compassionate person to all. Her figure was very satisfaction, her hair was shiny silk, and a wonderful coated color of health. Her complecion was light not to dark but perfect. Her eyes are what captivated him the most, they were different from any other women he has ever seen. They showed love, hardship, courage, light, and hope. Youko then knew he was falling for her, and he was falling hard. Not because of her looks, but for the person she was, and is.

Youko walked away as he seen Sango walking out of the hut, she walked slowly to him. " You may see her, but she is still sleeping. I don't know what happened but she is very weak." Sango then noticed the difference in the village and smiled. " I knew she was powerful but this," she pointed out. " this is miraculously. I just hope she didn't over do herself." She walked away as she went to some of the other people.

Youko walked in and found her under some blankets, she was still pale, but otherwise fine. He could tell that her body temperature went down. She was dressed in some miko robes, with the wet cloth on top of her head. She looked so helpless, and fragile. He walked to her still figure as she was breathing regularly, and then he sat right beside her. Not wanting to leave her in her state.

Kagome was drained, she could tell that she used her powers, for some reason they were out of control, and she was afraid to release them, but then she had no choose. She wasn't able to obtain the energy that flowed out, it took a lot out of her, and then she fell into darkness. She knew she was alright, she felt an energy beside her that comfort her, it was familiar, but yet she couldn't tell who it was. She was just happy she wasn't alone, because she wasn't good with dealing in darkness. She let the flow of the energy fufill her, and then she went back into a rests state, knowing she had to regenerate.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry for not updating so soon, I made it a little longer, and tried to redo what I was writing so that it was more interesting. Hope that you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or ever will.

* * *

Kagomes eye's fluttered open as she came to her senses, the bright light soon came clear that she was in the hut. She sat up, but was soon pushed back down by a claw hand. She turned, sapphire meet amber, she rested her head as he with withdrew his hand.

" Take it easy, you've been out for more then a day," he said as he was sitting just to the side of her. He looked restless and wondered if he was up the hole time. " Sango was in here earlier but is out side tending to the villagers, and Shippo has been worried but otherwise has been preoccupied by a new friend."

Kagome smiled at the thought of Shippo having a friend. She winced a little from the pain in her head, Youko stared at he worried in his eye's. She smiled again trying to act fine.

" Where is Shippo now," she asked as she sat up again, but this time carefully.

" Outside talking to some of the other children," he turned is attention out of the window, it was early, " Are you hungry, would you like me to fetch something to eat." He said well standing up.

" No thanks, I'm fine for now, but I was wondering what happened." She was confused, she really couldn't remember why she felt so weak.

Youko raised an eye brow, was she for real, she really didn't remember.

" All I remember was the cries of the people that were in the village. Many were hurt, their injuries were severe, and the pain of hearing their cries made me collapse." She fumbled with her hands, " What did I do," she asked as tears began to leak, her eye's were pleading for Youko to tell her everything was going to be alright. He whipped the tears that fell from her eye's, well looking out of the window.

" You would hardly believe what you've done for them." He said smirking as he turned to her, just then Sango came running into the hut.

" Is she awake," she turned around and found her sister was indeed awake. She ran to Kagome, fell to her knees, and wrapped her arms around Kagome. " Kagome-chan, that was marvelous," she pulled back examining her to see if she did any damage or if she was still injured. " Are you alright, do you need something, everyone was worried. They were surprised to even see you had that much healing power to heal over hundreds of people." Kagome gawked, " You don't know," Sango turned to Youko," She doesn't know," she went back to looking at the now confused Kagome. " You healed every one in the village, everyone. They were astonished about your power's, and scared that you were hurt in the process. They were saying that there was a light that eliminated off of you, then it surrounded the village and healed everyone that was injured. You collapsed then fell into unconscious, it scared me so much. But everyone is grateful for what you did."

Kagome stood, Sango helped her, she wobbled a little, then stood on her own. She walked to the window, and indeed everyone was peaceful. They were walking, talking, children were playing. Kagome smiled, happy that they were alright. She turned to Sango, " Let's go outside," and Youko followed. As she exited the hut, everyone turned, an old women around the age of sixty walked up to her. She grabbed her hand and held it with her hands.

She looked up into the bright blue eye's of their miko, with her brown pupils. " My Lady, we are grateful for your blessing. We thank you," she said with a smile on her face. Kagome returned the smile, well surprising the tears that dared to fall.

" Hai," was all she could say to the women who reminded her of Kaede. The women pulled her hands back and walked away, with that same warm smile on her face. Kagome didn't want their praises, she wanted to help them destroy the evil that lurks this land. She turned to see Youko giving her one of her smiles, and walked to him.

" I didn't know they would be so kind," she said staring into amber eye's.

" Well you saved them, that's why they look up to you." She took a step towards him, but nearly fell, as she closed her eye's waiting for the impact, she felt a pair of warm arms catching her. She opened her eye's as she stared into the most memorizing colors or amber and silver. They were cloudy with emotion's that swirled like a rain cloud. She gently reached her hand to touch his skin, as curious as she was. As she touched his warm, pale skin she felt a ting of sensation running through her she never expected.

He returned her gaze wondering what brought such an outburst of emotions as he stared into her light blue gems. He could see her life, her passion, he could see her. She was so easy to read, her eye's flickered with emotions, he lost himself well just watching her eye's bounce with curiosity as she brought her hand down from his cheek to his hair.

It felt like silk, as she ran her finger's through his hair. She was amazed with the color, how it reminded her of someone dear. She stopped what she was doing, as a bolt of lightning shot right through her, and brought her back to reality. She stared with wide eye's into amber, and then felt him bringing her to her feet. She stumbled a little, well leaning on him.

Youko was confused, as he seen life through her eye's, something he wished he knew from long ago, he felt her gaze change, as well as her mood. She appeared to be surprise the position she was in, and accord about what she was doing. He sat her on her feet, not wanting to look into those eye's, he was starting to feel for her.

They stood in silence until both parents heads shot up, as they heard a cry from their child.

Shippo was sleeping peacefully by his knew found friend, but he was easily awoken by a sound of shuffling, and then foot steps running. As he opened his eye's he seen Hito running away from the village and into the forest. Since he was concerned for his friend, he went after him, but slowly not wanting him to know that he was following.

He stopped short behind a tree, as he seen Hito coming to a halt just outside of the forest, in a small patch of grass that looked somewhat of a small field. Shippo gasped as he seen Kikyo coming from the clearing. He watched as Kikyo walked to his friend, and then the most shocking thing happened, Hito was pulled into the body of Kikyo, like Naraku did with his reincarnates. Shippo was about to attack when he felt something wrap around his small body, carrying him to Kikyo. He watched with hollow eye's as she scanned over him. He walked closer to him, as he was sat down just a few feet form him.

" Ah, I know you, your that son of her's aren't you." Shippo remembered that voice, it wasn't Kikyo, but Naraku. " So, I see you recognized my voice," he bent down well brushing his cold hand on kits cheek. " You've changed little one," he breathed in the knew scent that lingered off of the now taller kitsune. " and it appears you have a father." Shippo grinned his teeth, " We'll know that I know where she is, I'm sure I don't have to go any further to search for her," he bent down so that he could whisper into his ear. " I'll just have her meet me the rest of the way." With that he had his hands around the kitsune's neck, as Shippo screamed from the pain, until he was finally unconscious. Naraku smirked as he picked the Kit up, and held him in his arms, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she appeared.

As they ran to see what the matter was they found themselves just outside of the village in a little opening. As they made it to the same field they found Shippo was in the arms of the person they least expect. There standing in her miko robes was Kikyo, her eye's were deep red. She held their child in the arms and then turned to find Kagome

" A Miko it appears you have returned." The voice did not sound feminine, but more manly. Then it hit Kagome, it was Naraku. " So you've finally noticed the difference, well thanks to your son getting close to one of my reincarnates." Then behind Naraku came the little boy that befriended Shippo, as Youko stood shocked, and Kagome bewildered. " I finally know where you were," he said with a smile.

Kagome balled her hands into a fist, " Return my kit you bastard," she said with loath in her voice.

" Tsk, not yet, until you give me the Jewel." He said seriously, holding out his hand, " Then we can trade."

Kagome wanted to sock him, she didn't know what she was going to do. She felt the power's that wanted to leak out and purified him, and she gladly release them. There forming from her body was a blue light, as it reached her hands, she held it out pointing to a now started Naraku. " I'm not going to say it again, return my kit or else."

Naraku shook his head, then a burst of light shot out of her hand, heading straight for him. It engulfed him, as if he disappeared into the light. Youko and Kagome stared in shook, as the light vanished and there he stood, unharmed.

He shook his index finger, " Do you think I stupid from the last time we had our last encounter, that's why I decided to take the form of your earlier reincarnate." He said with seriousness, and encouragement about his little idea. " Now, like I said before, hand me the Jewel."

Youko had enough playing with the women, or man, what ever he was. He pulled his whip out, and attacked, he watched as his whip reached the miko, but was soon perished as it made contact with something invisible. He ran with demon speed, and clawed the women, but the wound was nothing. As Naraku jumped a little ways back, he smirked. As he seen the angry face of the father of the kit, he watched as the grown kit ran at him again. He decided he could use him as one of his attachments.

Youko used his his power element and called for the plants that were in the ground. As they grew out of the ground and surrounded the miko, wrapping her up, and bring her from the ground.

Naraku didn't know what hit him, as he felt something slithering around him, he lost his grip on the small kit, and was brought up a few feet into the air.

Shippo fell out of Naraku's grip, just as Kagome ran and caught him before he hit the ground. She cradled her son in her arms, as she stared at Naraku with hatred.

Youko walked by the miko, well crossing his arms. " I thought you would put up a good fight but I guess not."

Naraku smirked, Kagome seen this and ran to the still Youko. " Watch out," she yelled, just as tentacles shout out of Naraku and got a hold of Youko. Youko was struggling against the tentacles, but as there were many, they surrounded him, and engulfing him and fast.

Kagome tried running to him, well reaching her hand for his. She could see in his eye's something she didn't want to see, fear. She shot her powers out, well purifying the tentacles, but there were to many. They continued to climb, and surround him. She cried as she tried her hardest to reach him, well he was doing the same.

Youko tried his hardest to reach the women's hand, that was his escape, but his will was being buried with him. He could tell that she was scared, and with all her might, that she was trying to reach him. But nothing seemed to help, he was giving up fast. He didn't know what was going to happen to him, but he knew that it wasn't going to be good.

Naraku watched as he was still stuck in the web of plants, as the Jewel holder reached with all her might trying to reach for her lover. That's what it looked like when he seen the two, how her worried eye's protraed the fear of losing someone she held dear, and how the grown fox as well tired to reach for his freedom. He got a feeling just by watching them that shot a forceful pain through his body. It was a light that was familiar, it was the miko, she was trying to awake. He surprised her even further into the darkness, where he was in control. He felt her fidget for a moment, then the light was gone.

He had enough, he pushed more power into the tentacles, forcing the youkai into them so that he was part of him.

They were only inches away, " Youko grab my hand," she pleaded, as tears formed into her eye's wanting ever so much for every thing to be alright. She watched as an emotion she finally was able to read, but he told her.

" Kagome, what ever happens, know that what I feel for you is real." he had enough strength to finally reach her hand, he stared into her eye's knowing that it probably be the last time. He seen her crying as he felt the tug pulling him further. He flung himself further so that his mouth was able to reach hers, and he savored their kiss, even if it was quick.

Kagome felt warmth of his lips upon hers, he was pouring his feelings into just this one thing, telling her everything that he felt and she excepted. Then it was ruined as he was pulled away from her, she cried out for him, with her rain drops falling, " Youko," she yelled. She tried to run to him but was pulled back as arms wrapped around her waist, forcing her to watch the scene of her special someone being buried into the many tentacles. She seen the reflection of his love, and mouthed the word, Gomen.

The tentacles returned to there now free owner, as he smirked at the broken Miko. " Looks like you aren't going to give me what I want, are you." She tried to run at him, but was held back. " I'll see you again, be ready for our next encounter will be the last." Wind gathered around him, as leaves danced around, blinding them from seeing him, until it died down, and there was no trace of him anywhere.

Kagome fell to the ground with her unconscious son in her arms, she stared at the spot where Naraku just stood. Her eye's were showing the reflection of loss, she was broken. Sango knelt down by her sister, then pulling the fragile girl into her arms, breaking down herself.

Kagome was moving, she didn't want to other wise she knew everything was real. She felt movement in her arms, she looked down, and looked into the eye's that resembled the one that was token away. She searched into his eye's as he could tell something was wrong. Shippo sat up as he searched the area, and found only his mother and Sango. He then realized what happened and buried himself into his mother's kimono, letting her warmth cover his sadness.

She hugged her kit to her, as she stood with her sister to her side. She turned and looked into the soft brown eye's of Sango, and then she knew what Kagome was going to do. Sango gripped her shoulders tight, well staring into the eye's that were darken. " Kagome you can't do it alone," Shippo lifted his head wondering what was going on. " Kagome, let us return to the village and they well help."

" No Sango," she said as she gave a startled Shippo to her. " I can't have anything else happen to you," she cupped Sango's face in her hand, well looking into her eye's. " Please return, this is something that I have to do alone." Then was gone so fast, that she didn't wait for Sango's response.

Shippo held his arms to his disappearing mother, " Oka-san," he cried as he watched the only person he had left, running to face something so dangerous, he was wondering if he was suppose to be alone for ever. He cried harder, as Sango turned and ran back to the village in search of Yuki.

I hope this chapter is better then the other one's, I wasn't really inspirted in writing it, but as I re-read the chapter's I found out why I was writing, then I just got it out. Well hope that you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry it took me a long time to update, I've gotten a lot of reviews for this story and I thank everyone. Frog Lady, your a very helpful person, I thank you, everyone else, thank you for the review. The next few chapter's are going to be all about what will happen's when Kagome goes to battle. I'm not really good with descriptions about it, but I'll try my best. I already know how the end is going to happen, and I want you all to know that there is going to be more drama. Thank you for reading, and hope that you like this story. Because it is coming to and end soon.

Disclaimer, I don't own anything.

* * *

Kagome ran, as she felt the energy of Naraku close, she didn't know where she was but she had a hint. As she ran as fast as she could through the vast of many trees, dodging the fallen branches and large rocks. She continued to think back on the last moments she had with Youko.

_" Kagome, what ever happens, know that what I feel for you is real." he had enough strength to finally reach her hand, he stared into her eye's knowing that it probably be the last time. He seen her crying as he felt the tug pulling him further. He flung himself further so that his mouth was able to reach hers, and he savored their kiss, even if it was quick._

_Kagome felt warmth of his lips upon hers, he was pouring his feelings into just this one thing, telling her everything that he felt and she excepted. Then it was ruined as he was pulled away from her, she cried out for him, with her rain drops falling, " Youko," she yelled. She tried to run to him but was pulled back as arms wrapped around her waist, forcing her to watch the scene of her special someone being buried into the many tentacles. She seen the reflection of his love, and mouthed the word, Gomen._

She suppressed the tears that threaten to fall, she had to figure out a plan. She didn't need to be emotional at the moment. She focused her senses on the person she was looking for. As she came to a clearing she found the place that looked exactly like something Naraku would have. An army sat at the edge of his fortress. There standing tall was a castle, one exactly like Sessshomaru's, but a little bigger. It was made of entirely of bricks, there were tons of demons in front of the castle, as if they were guarding it. But they just roamed around, as if they were lifeless.

Aimlessly they roamed around, bumping into one another, staggering. Kagome then knew that they were Naraku's detachment's. She also wondered if Youko was there, her mind was swirling with possibilities of him. Her feelings were clouding her, was she going to be able to save him, and save everyone else. Or was her life going to be ruined with the lost of someone else important to her. She knew she was going to finish this and succeed in her mission. Every possibility was helpful, and she also knew that she was going to make sure that Naraku was going down. She stood her ground, just as she was about to bound towards the group, but was stopped as someone wrapped their arms around her waist, bringing her to a halt.

Sango ran as fast as she could back to her village, she needed help, because she knew this wasn't any revenge that would be against just Naraku, but it was war, and this was the end. She knew she was sent down to help Kagome, to help her realize what was in store, and that she wasn't along. A pain shot threw her as she knew that Kagome was going to be in even more pain after this was over. She choked as she was about to cry, but suppressed it for the fact that her sister was running into danger, alone.

Yuki turned as he felt a frustrated and frighten Sango running towards him, she was panting from the run, as well as the rim of her eye's were red, as if she was crying. Her facial expression showed worried, her body was shacking, as she tried her hardest to explain.

" Kagome, she ran after Naraku," she said as she tried to catch her breath, with a started kitsune in her arms. " Naraku absorbed Youko, and now he is part of his attachment's, she handed me Shippo saying that she was going to finish this alone," Yuki jumped to his feet, " We have to go after her." She said desperately, just as other people that knew of Kagome, and fought along side her from the previous battle, gathered around the two people, well saying that they were going to tag along.

" Do you know in which direction she went," Yuki was gathering his weapons, and his armor, as Sango and the other's were doing the same. She answered with a nod, once they were ready, they stood at the entrance of the village.

Shippo clung to Sango's Kimono, " No I want to come," he told her with determination in his eye's. She knelt down to meet his level well staring in his eye's.

" I know Shippo, but you must wait here, and tend to the other's, they need protection." He bowed his head, " Your parent's well return, I promise, but you have to be safe for when they do return," he nodded his head, puffed his chest up, and said, " Yes this village needs protection, and I shell provide it," Sango laughed as she patted him on the head, and went to Yuki.

Shippo dropped his act, as he watched the rest leaving, he turned to see no one watching and followed. He knew he was needed at the village, but something was telling him to go. Because he had a feeling that Sango was lying to him, and he was going to do everything in his power to be there for both of his parents.

Sango flew as fast as she could, just to keep up with Yuki. She could tell by his expression that he was angry, worried, and frustrated. She was too, and she knew, if they found Kagome, before she did anything idiotic, Yuki was going to kill her. As she flapped her wings, she found that Yuki came to a holt. She flew down to the ground just as her wings disappeared. Right there standing behind a boulder was none other then Kagome. With her blue and red Kimono, that hung tightly to her body, which helped when fighting. Her hair was tied back, with chop sticks, but a few strains of hair fell to her front. She was observing something with distress all over her face. Sango seen why, and she was in horrid as well, many people just walked, stood, or sat in front of the fortress that was suppose to be Naraku's. She never seen how many detachments he was able to have. She was amused that he was able to obtain such power with only the body of the Kikyo.

They seen that Kagome postured herself, ready to run threw the crowd of controlled demons. Yuki stopped her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, struggling to keep her from leaving as she trashed in his embrace. " Kagome calm down," he told to her well releasing her from his hold, and she turned around with shocked eye's.

Kagome turned to see the angry eye's of her friends, she gulped knowing that she was in trouble, especially with the look of death in Yuki's eye's. She opened her mouth, about to say something when.

" What the heck were you thinking," asking the angry wolf, " Didn't we tell you that we were able to help." Kagome bowed her head, " Kagome were your friends, and we too want this monster gone. But acting foolishly by running off by yourself, didn't you think about us," he fumed. He knew he was being hard on her, but goodness, he lost her once, and didn't want to loss her again. He hugged her lightly, " At least let's do this together," he explained as he heard her gasps, he felt her posture herself, as he pulled way and stared into now eye's that showed strong emotion's. A bit of determination, confidence, power, everything swirling around like a rain cloud, her eye's were dark blue, and then he knew she was ready.

Naraku watched from the inside of his fortress how his army walked around the front. He wondered how or when this women planned on ruining his plans like she always did. He thought of her as nothing but a pest, sure she was able to ruin his last plan, and destroyed his body. But he thought she was still weak. She maybe the Legandary Miko that was suppose to bring back life to this vast land, that her astonished power's were her legacy, her weapon, and yet through the hole time he hasn't seen anything of it. Just the usual purification . Nothing out of the ordinary, or anything that would help him in believing that she was this so called person.

The women in the Legend was a powerful women, said to have the healing powers to heal a hole village, the power of destruction radiating off of her, the determination of destroying anything that harmed her land. It said that she was just an ordinary miko, that was soon going to change the vast land that she loved for the better. Because she was the only one they looked for in hope, and that was what her power is.

He laughed, this miko didn't even come close to the one in the legend, she was far to sensitive, she didn't have the experience as a professional miko has, with the years in training, concentration, and meditation. She was nothing, even though she was the one that destroyed him before, he called it luck. He planned on leaving because then he would be able to put his real plan in motion. Where he was going to create his own world with the power's of a miko, the jewel, and the world. He was going to be the ruler, and there was no one that was going to stop, especially some little women who thought she was the pure miko.

He decided that he would wait until she showed herself, then he would use his weapon against her, wanting to torture her.

Kagome stood along side Yuki, and Sango, she stared with determination at the fortress which was soon going to be turned into a battle field. Her friends, comrades, and other's that wanted to fight, were behind them. It was almost night, they thought that it was an advantage, sense the moonlight brought out the powers of Kagome.

The hidden power's that were going to leak out, and cause more destruction then before. It was something that wasn't easily controlled. Amount of purification power built up, when the owner is in a rage, it was easily to destroy it's opponent. But for the beholder, if she was not able to control what leaked out, then she would easily destroy the land she loves.

Kagome knew that no matter what, she would be in control, she would not let the same thing happen like before. She would not loss her power's to the enrage that leaked out before, she would not loss control. She would think about why she would have to suffer for the land, and people that were with her. The one's that were suffering at the moment, and the one's that did suffer were now resting. She was going to make sure that no matter what she was not going to be afraid of what she was granted. The position she was given, and the hope's of everyone that needed her, and her light. But she still had a worrying feeling that she knew something was going to go wrong, she just didn't know what.

Sango stared into the worried eye's of her best friend, she knew what was going to happen, she knew the outcome, but there was no way she was able to stop it from happening. She knew that her friend was going to suffer tremendously, and she was even sadder that she wasn't going to be able to help her. Sango closed her eye's from the tears that threaten to fall, she had to be strong, she returned for a purpose. She was here because her sister needed the support of what was going to happen. She needed to explain to Kagome that she was a strong person. That she would be able to do what ever she needed to do to get rid of Naraku. But she never once told her of how she returned, why, and when she would leave her again.

. Sango turned her chocolate worried eye's into the blue night clear sky, she knew that soon she would have to depart. She would never see the twinkling shy full of star's that shone there lights for the last time fore her. She felt the wind pick up around her, passing by her soft skin, bringing chills down her skin. She turned to the people that were with them, how they talked one another. She listened to the voices of many she recognized only a few, but it didn't matter because this was the last time, she would hear with human ears. She smelt the fresh air that blew with the wind, a mix of forest, and death. She shivered from the thought of what was going to happen.

She looked at her friend, they both stood at the bass of the boulder, she was facing the fact that this was the last time she would see her friend for a while. She walked to the black haired beauty and from behind hugged her back.

Kagome stiffened when she felt someone clinging to her back, she turned her head, and found a lock of brown hair. She settled down, knowing who it was, as she did a spin so that she was finally facing her sister, she could see in the brown eye's of her best friend that she was fear. But that fear wasn't for herself, no it was for her. Kagome wanted to speak, but she couldn't as Sango hugged her again, clinging to her tighter. With a voice so soft, so quiet Kagome hardly heard what her friend said.

" Kagome, remember that I love you as a friend, you're my sister, and my best friend. What ever happens today I want you to know that you're a strong women, your fascinating, and we love you. " Kagome eye's widen in surprise, she wasn't understanding. " You have no reason to understand, in time you will," Sango pulled away, as she let only tear slid. She was going to show only a little emotion, because she wanted to feel the tear that slid down her cheek. Savoring the moment of when she felt the wet warm liquid streaming down her face. She wanted to express herself for the last time, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do it again, for a while.

Kagome tried to read the emotions that flickered through her brown eye's, she only read one thing regret. That scared Kagome, she didn't understand anything, and she knew that there was something the matter with Sango. She didn't tell her anything about how she returned, every time she asked, she would change the subject, but now, she knew Sango was holding something back.

She was about to ask, but then she felt something, it so fast, she had little time to react. She turned around, her sword appeared out of no where, and collided with the demon that stood in front of her, still, not moving, until it disintegrated


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, there are excusses especially when you have a little one, and he is just learning how to walk. My ears hurt now from all of the crying, and fussing. Anywas I hope you like this one. Disclaimer I don't own anything.

Kagome stood her ground, as she postured herself, with her sword close. Sango and her were back to back, she stared into many eye's that were empty, and black eye's. They were moaning, she knew that they weren't normal demon's, they were Naraku's detachment. She started slashing her sword at anyone that came near her, she searched around, looking for Yuki.

Sango stared with wide eye's as Kagome did a fast spin, and attacked the demon that seemed to have snuck up on them. She then turned herself as she seen more coming out of no where, she took her boomerang and postured herself against Kagome's back.

They both turned their heads, once their eye's contacted with the other. They smirked and nodded their head at the same time. As they turned around and seen the team of demons heading at them at full force, Kagome gathered energy and turned it into a bow, Sango pulled her boomerang over her head, once they had a full view of how many there where in their way, Kagome and Sango released their weapons at the same time.

The long large oversized boomerang that Sango made with her own hands, went around, flying as if it was being commanded, killing at the demons that it was suppose to kill. Slashing any demon that was in its path, as Kagome let go of the arrow that was entirely made of her Miko power, she watched as it glided through the air. Aiming at all the demons that was in its way, making them desenigrate then turned into ashes. They then ran at the same time, heading in the same direction where they knew they other's needed their help.

Yuki watched as more demons came flying at them from every direction, he looked behind him as he seen his comrades defeating the detachments. He then scanned in search of his two sister's, wondering where they went off to. He then noticed them running his way, as they latched out at other demons that got in their way, and making it in front of him just in time, as Sango through her boomerang, killing the idiotic demon that was behind Yuki.

Kagome and Sango smirked as they seen the surprise in Yuki's eyes. " What do we do now," he asked the two people that seemed to be in charge, they looked at each other, and he got the since of loss. " You have to be kidding me, just the two of you," he asked as he slashed another demon that came at him with little force, and killed him. They just looked at the castle, each in their own little thoughts. " Fine, but once I see that everything is all taken care of, then I'll make my way in there, wither your finished or not."

Sango smiled at him, as he returned it, will giving him a hug for the last time, because he knew as will that she was leaving soon, and this would probably be the last time, for them all. Kagome joined in, not really knowing the feeling that she was getting, but deep down she kind of did.

They all pulled away, Yuki went to help the other's well the girls made their way to the castle, hoping that it wouldn't be the last thing they saw.

Sango ran along side Kagome, she didn't know what was going to happen, but she was going to make damn sure that Kagome fulfills her duty. So that maybe in the future the two would be able to meet again.

Naraku had his eye's close as he smelt the scent of the women that was close by, he opened his eye's as he felt the light again, he cringed from the pain, as the light tried to suppress his power's.

They slashed their way into the castle, as they just made it in, Sango was stopped in her tracks when they seen the trouble. With Kagome trailing behind she bumped into Sango's back, she looked straight and found that they were at two paths, either the left or the right. They looked at one another, then nodded as they both went different directions.

Naraku smirked as he felt the presence of the miko near by, as he closed is eye's he felt the light that was trying to recover its body, he struggled with his breathing as he tried to suppress it with his power's, then the light faded away. He sighed, he was going to end this fast, because she was getting stranger as the Miko got closer, and he would get raid of that women if it was the last thing he did.

As he recovered from his little interaction with the dead miko, he called forth the person that would retrieve the exact person he wanted. As he concentrated he felt the exact reincarnate he wanted. As he opened his eye's he found himself looking into amber eye's, the kitsune that was in love with the miko. He smirked, yes his plan was going to work, he was going to make her suffer. " Get her," he said as the Kitsune nodded his head, and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Kagome felt a familiar energy that was close, as she ran closer, recognizing she stopped short as she seen the exact person she was looking for, there in his white robes, and silver hair, with amber eye's was Youko. Tears welled up in her eye's as she walked unconsciously towards the still demon, that held nothingness in his eye's. " Youko," she whispered, as she walked closer.

Sango stopped short, with curious eye's she seen him, her eye's widen as she shouted, " Kagome, no it's a trap," and sure enough, the Youko grabbed her by the waist, brought her towards him, and vanished into thin air. She cursed as she fought the demons that were now surrounding her.

Kagome felt the coldness of the man that held her now, he handled her roughly, his body wasn't warm like before when she fell asleep in his arms, or the warmth of his hands. They were so cold, and she wondered why, as she seen smoke began to surround them, she felt Youko pulling her towards somewhere. She turned to stare into his eye's and nearly gasped as she seen the hollowness in his eye's, they were empty.

As they walked through a door, that entered into a large room, it was covered in bricks, the floor was gravel. It so dark, and the air was cold, she felt herself being jerked towards a still figure that was at the far end of the room. As he pushed her closer towards the figure she heard whimpering, and then sobbing. As she went closer she found the black clothed person, and they turned around, with someone in their hand, hanging them by the collar.

Her eye's widen when she seen that it was her kit, there being dangled as if he was string, was Shippo. He whimpered from the pain that was causing him, as the black clothed person shook him a little, well ruffling him up. Kagome reached out, " Shippo," she screamed, as he opened his amber eye's with terror flickering in them gems of his. She nearly choked, how did Shippo get here, and how was it that she didn't even feel his presence.

" Okasan," he begged out, as he reached his little hands towards her, wanting to be safe in her arms. As the person that was his capture shook him again, as he cried in agony.

The person behind the cloth chuckled as he pulled down the hood, then Kagome glared at him with hatred. " Give me my kit, you bastard."

He just shook his index finger, " Is that how the Most Powerful and well respected Miko is suppose to talk, I thought you had manners."

She just snorted as she was about to run towards him, but was blasted back by a force field. He held out his hand again, " Give me the jewel then I'll give you your kit," he said seriously.

Kagome sat on the floor, as her anger became to rise, she jumped to her feet as she stood straight, with one look of hatred in her eye's, she held her hands out, and readied her energy into her palms.

" If that's what you want," he said as he snapped his finger's. Then with fast movement she felt a hard blow towards her stomach, she hunched over, as she gasped from the sudden pain. She looked up to see her attack was known other then Youko.

He stared down at her from his position, with nothingness in his eye's, his face was cold. Kagome didn't know what to do, she hated Naraku, it was all his doing that Youko was this way. Tears swelled in her eye's, if Naraku was controlling him was their anyway to release him of Naraku's control. She watched as he moved fast, he was right in front of her a second later, picked her up rim of her kimono, as he lifted her harshly, bring her to his eye level. As she stared into the amber eye's of the man that just proclaimed his love for her, she shrieked in agony, as he dug his claws into her throat.

" Papa no, let go of Mama," she could hear from her kit, but it appeared that it didn't reach the dead kitsune.

Naraku laughed as he heard the little kit crying for his mother, and begging his father to stop. He picked the kitsune up, as he lifted him up so that he was able to whisper into his ear, as he let the child watch the horrid scene of his parent's. " He can't hear you little one, he's dead."

Shippo screamed even harder as with his own eye's as his father threw his mother's body across the room, as she slammed against the hard wall and falling to the ground.

Kagome looked up from the ground to the eye's of the man she once knew, and at that moment she was suppose to hate him, but she couldn't. Even though he didn't harbor his soul, it was still his body physically She kept her focus on the kitsune that was dead, and her other kit that was in the hands of a monster.

Sango continued to run, she knew what was going to happen and she had to get there fast, before Kagome could went into the darkness where she was preventing her to go. Since that was one of the reason's she returned, she knew the out come, had a chance to return, and to help the world at which she loved so much. As she continued to run to where she thought possible that they would be she seen a door, it was a little big from the other's, and she felt a weird energy flowing around in it. She decided that she was going to enter.

Kagome brushed her hands against the now small wounds that were on her neck, as she stood her ground, and watched Naraku that harbored the body of her earlier reincarnate, as he stared to say a few incarnations. As she was curious as to what he was doing, she found that the floor began to glow an ominous color. Then as she watched black and dark brown colors shooting out of the floor, as they spun around the pretty size room, then they took their forms in front of Naraku, side by side they took shape, on each side of Youko.

She continued in her spot, drowning her senses out trying to figure out what they were, wondering at the same time what he was doing. Then as the forms began to take shape she stared with wide eye's as they took the forms of everyone she once knew, and more.

There standing side by side where people that were dead to her.

With his high spiritual power's that flowed through him, in a tall position, with a firm grip in his staff that was the same height as him, was known other then Miroku. With his purplish black hair, violet eye's and robes to match, he was pale. He was the most wised person she's ever meet, and here he was living from the dead, in physical form.

Next was him was a demon, blackish brown hair, with light blue eye's was Kouga. He stood tall as will, with his back straightened, and sight completely off. She was surprised as to see him, for she remembered the last time she seen him. As will as her, the demo ness next to him, was a young women, with fiery red hair, and deep green eye's that held nothing in them, was Ayame.

Next to them was tall women wearing a dark purple kimono was Kagura, with deep black hair and killing red eye's. The demons that was able to control wind, the arrogant demon that wanted revenge, and her heart back. Kagome nearly choked as all these memories resurfaced. Along side her was her sister, still a small as a child, with white hair, and her mirror in her hand, was Kanna. As pale as the moon, and eye's the color of char coal.

The next person she seen was Toutousai, as he sat on the cold pavement, his head was bowed, but she could tell that it wasn't the real him.

Then out of no where there stood a boy with brown hair, in his fighting kimono, with his brown eye's staring at her with hatred. Kagome nearly gasped as she realized it was Kohaku, the young brother of her best friend that died during the last battle. Along side him was a very large neko, with the fire that surrounded her, her black eye's were filled with darkness that sent shiver's down Kagome's back.

Then out of no where stood a lone girl, as will as a demon toad, with his staff of dragons in hand. She hid behind he just faintly, but she was able to see the long black hair that was a complete mess. She wear her kimono that was the same from the day she died. She come from behind the small demon as she stood behind him, looking at Kagome with her brown eye's that were so hard to read. But then again it looked like nothing was there.

Then there standing the very two people she was scared that wasn't real, was the brothers.

One standing firm, straight, and in glory, with his pure white tail wrapped around his arm, was Sesshomaru. The demon lord of the West, the man she thought highly of, and the man who became a dear friend.

Then the next one that stood by him was the same, silver hair, amber eye's to match, but he stood wearing the same fire wrath from before. This wasn't the same Inuyasha she seen last time, a memory surfaced, with a broken body, blood was spread everywhere, his pure white hair was drench in the red liquid. She nearly gagged remembering the scene.

But all was lost once she heard the evil hanyou laughing, she turned to the idiotic man, as he just held her kit in his hands, will staring at her with a smirk on his face.

" What do you think of my little collection, Miko." He said in a disgusting voice, that held no remorse, just darkness.

I almost forgot, everyone a few authers and I are doing a project. It's call The Kagome Project, its really awesome. We are currently looking for more authers that will be willing to commit one chapter or more, I already did one but I think I didn't do a good job. Anyways if your interested then please visit my bio for more information. Thanks and please wait for the next chapter. Like I said before this story is almost done, and since this story has been nothing but drama I really don't know what you readers are going to think about the story later. Anyways see ya.


	13. Chapter 13

Will here is the next chapter, I really do plan on finishing this story so that I can get back to the rest. This story seems to be out of what I usually write, and I really do appreciate all of the support from the reviews. It's made me want to finish it faster. On with the story, and I don't own anything.

All of them, every last person she held dear, thought to be dead was in front of her now. As they stood in a row, one by one, they looked at her, as if she was nothing. They held darkness in their eye's, in their features, they looked completely dead. She heard her kit whimper from the site of their dead loved ones. She nearly choked, as the memories of all her comrades, scattered across the ground.

The brother she thought she lost, the holy man, the lecherous monk, stood in front of her, unharmed. A memory came back to her, as he was swallowed up by his own wind tunnel.

The comrades of the wind demoness as she fell to the ground as the evil hanyou rid destroyed her heart, as she collapsed to the ground. There she stood, looking at her with evil in her eye's.

Her sister, the young emotionless girl, that held the mirror in her hand, as she laid on the ground, sliced in half, from the tentacles of the man who was her master. She stood just beside her sister with the same look.

The little neko, her master as was her sister just sat there in her big form, as she growled at her, baring her teeth. This once friendly animal that's helped her since before she new her, was now threatening her.

Her friends, the wolf demon and his mate just stood looking at her with nothingness, side by side they stood un a where as to where they were, or possibly who they were. The last time she laid eye's on them was when they were both beaten badly, and died in each other's arms, proclaiming their love to one another.

The once brothers that hated one another, but in the end they fought together, for their land. Stood looking the same as before, before they were token away from her. Stood side by side, giving her a look that didn't seemed to be recognized.

Sesshomaru, the older one of the two brother's died well protecting his daughter, but it was to late. His beautiful pale skin, his tale muscular figure was rigid with wounds, as he laid in his own blood. His silver hair was drenched in red crimson liquid, with his daughter just to the side of him, crying for him to awake.

She fell to her knees from the memoies, they pounded in her head, as they began to come back, the memories she stored away wanting to forget.

Inuyasha, her old love, her best friend, with amber eye's and protect was laying with his face in the ground, the horrid picture was hard to remember, but she knew that it was only his head she seen, will the other part was far away from him.

Rin and Jaken as well looked like everyone else.

Her beautiful Hanyuo daughter was staring at her with hatred in her eye's, the brown eye's that hunted her in her dreams, she was staring at them that very moment. Tears leaked out of her eye's with the horrid memory of her daughter lifeless in her arms. The beautiful young girl that had a bright future, was in a blissful forever sleep.

She closed her eye's not believing what she was seeing, her friends were token away from her. Her precious friends that were everything to her, that brought light into her life, joy, and hope for the future were all gone. She stumbled back further, not wanting this to be real, as she tightened her hands into a fist, she tried to remember the people that were in front of her, as they were before they were token away from her.

Kagura, as she sat on her flying feather giving Kagome one of those rare smiles, that was from gratitude. Her hair blowing in the wind, as she lifted up into the air, " Thank you," she repeated, as she flew away, to the dorment of her master. The red eyed demon was going to be free, but that never came to be.

The little black haired girl running through the field of flowers, picking all sorts of flowers and running up to her with tons in her hand. " This is for you, Kagome-okasan." She said as Kagome bent down, and the brown eyed girl stuck the flower in her adoptive mother's hair, and smiled. One of those smiles that light up her day, grateful for the life of her little ones.

The Wolf prince and his mate, sitting in the small circle, as they gave her a look that signified that they had her back, she was a friend, an important person to them, and they were going to do anything to help. Kouga winked his eye as she continued to talk to the group of leaders that were going to be sent out to the bloody war that was going to take place, well Ayame stared at her with adoreness, and appreciation.

The small demon toad that bowed his head, as he showed her the respect she deserved, and was given. He told her that he was going to follow, to show his loyalty to his leaders, and friends. Jaken, the once idiotic demon that hated humans, was now one of the good people who lived for his master, and friends.

The smile of the little brown haired boy as he sat on the rock in the middle of the moon light night, just staring at the stars, telling her how he wished it would at end. As he turned towards her with his bright brown eye's that glowed in the dark, as he said. " Hopefully I'll be able to return to my sister, and we can be a family again, Kagome-san." Kohaku, her best friends little brother, as young and strong he was.

The silver haired half demon, that was hot tempered, strong, and loved his friends. He grabbed her hand gentle well looking into her piercing blue gems with amber sun like eye's telling her. " Kagome will pull through this," he said with encouragement that they would win and indeed they did.

The there silver haired Full fledge demon, as he stood tall looking over the vast land that would soon turn to nothing ness. He turned towards her giving her one of his most rare smiles, " I think were ready," he said as he turned around again, not knowing what was going to happen.

All of them were in front of her, pyshically. She wasn't able to comprehend at the moment, she felt dizzy.

" This is all your fault," said everyone, " You could of saved us," they said at once.

She nearly died that moment, were they really talking, or was it Naraku controlling them.

Sango busted through the door, as she came upon the scene of everyone she knew. There they were standing with their backs facing her, and from afar she was able to see her sister on the ground, she looked so broken. Sango knew this was going to happen, Midoriko told her, that was the reason she returned, so that she was able to help her, in this situation.

Then her eye's landed on someone, it was her brother, there standing. Her eye's began to water, knowing that she missed him, but she knew where he was, he was at home, waiting for her.

Kagome backed away from them, as they made their was towards her. Her powers were forcing their way out, she knew she was confused, that's why she wasn't able to control her power's.

" Your weak," Inuyasha said.

" Pathetic human," Sesshomaru told her.

" Okasan made Rin die," said her beloved daughter.

" I wanted to live Kagome-sama," Miroku told her, as he began to surround her.

" We had a future, we were going to have pups," Ayame and Kouga said together, standing close together.

" You said we were friends, why did you let me die." Said the green toad.

Kagome whimpered, as tears of regret, ashamed, and guilt began to fill her heavy heart.

" I wanted to see my sister," yell Kohaku. As their eye's began to glow red.

She couldn't handle it, it was hurting, her chest from the anguish, the pain of lossing them, the grieving. They built up as she began to glow purple.

Shippo screamed for his mother as he seen the smirk on Naraku's face. It was a trap, and he knew it, if they weren't the people that loved his mother, or befriended her. They were just attachments.

" Okasan, it's a trap," he said, then he was thrown back against a hard wall, blacking out.

Kagome heard what her pup said, but it didn't matter, the grieving she did all those years ago was hunting her again. She survived and they didn't, they were right, they were the ones that were suppose to live, not her.

" You were the one that was suppose to die, not us." Yelled Sesshomaru, as they beckoned closer to her, " and for that you shell pay."

" For taking away our future," the wolves yelled, closing in.

" My chance with my sister," the brown haired child said well walking closer.

" You never wanted me," the little midnight haired child said, as she held her little bear to her chest.

" For betraying our friendship," the loyal toad said.

" For our freedom," the wind demoness whispered, with darkness in her eye's, and her pale sister to her side.

" For killing my love," that last person said, as they all made closer to her.

Kagome covered her hands over her ears, she didn't want to hear anymore. It was enough to break her, she brought her knees to her chest, as she buried her head into her lap. Her powers were clashing every where, she didn't know if she was able to control them any longer, they were building up, as her emotions began to go high wired.

" This is your fault," said the voice of the person that she depended on, she opened her eye's, lifted her head, and found herself staring into amber eye's of the demon she was falling for. With his dark features, his looked that wanted death, she was scared, angered, hurt, then the next moment she felt nothing.

Youko retreated his hand back, readying himself for his attack, as his claws gathered poison, just as he was about to attack, she disappeared out of no where.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, i know it seemed that i was dead or something for not updating for a while, im so sorry to all my readers. Ive been really really busy, anyways im done with the excusses. Here is the next chapter, i hope you like it, i want to say thanks to my beta reader, Kitsune, lol thanks onesan, well hope you all like it. Disclaimer i dont own anything.

She was left panting from the race of emotions that began to fill her heart and her mind. Her body was going numb, not being able to take what she was feeling at the moment. Building fast these emotions were beginning to overflow, there seemed to be no way in stopping the flow of emotions. Her powers bounced around, chaotic, as if trying to find a way out. She knew that if she let it, there would be massive destruction, just like before. It would get to the point where she wouldn't be able to control them.

As she tried to contain her powers, at the same time controlling the emotions that began to take its toll on her body. It began with her legs, then to her stomach, then it finally reached her head.

For some reason her body began to fall. Her vision went dark, her mind emptied until nothing.

Naraku just stood there, stunned. She just seemed to have vanished. Where did that wench go!? She had been sitting on the ground cringing in which he believed to be agony, which he was enjoying. She looked like she was suffocating, from the emotions that began to invade her mind. He could see the expressions on her face, which he was enjoying the turmoil on her face. As her body began to tremble, the next moment her body fell, as if it had stopped working. Some white light surrounded her, the next moment she just vanished.

Watching from above as their precious friend was losing to the darkness, their hearts cried out towards the fallen miko.

"Wake up, Kagome! Its not true!" Yelled a young looking man, he had brown eyes and black hair. Staring as his best friend slowly became overwhelmed by the darkness. Hurting for her, Inuyasha watched with sad eyes. Knowing that he would never treat her in such a cruel way, hurting that he could not be there for her.

"Okaa-san, Rin knows you love Rin, why believe someone that isn't Rin!" Cried the blue eyed girl, with shiny black hair. She hugged close to her the bear, her mother had given her.

"Kagome-sama.." Whispered a certain violet eyed man, holding his hand over his heart. Miroku looked worried for his sister and friend.

A certain silver haired man stood looking into the vision that stood before them, his eyes portraying nothing but certainty, he knew she was going to pull through, she just had to. Sesshoumaru had faith in her, he knew she would pull through.

Also watching was a young boy with brown eyes and hair to match, he watched worried for his elder siblings' friend. "Kagome-san" he whispered, choking on his own tears, that wanted to escape. Kohaku didn't know what was going to happen, all he knew was that they weren't going to be able to do anything but watch.

Standing behind them, a midnight haired women stood, watching as her friend suffered in the dark. A whirlwind of red was her eyes holding nothing but concern for her fellow comrade and friend. Kagura wanted nothing more then to run to the aid of her friend, for that was what Kagome would of done.

A young child stood beside her, with snow white hair and pear black eyes, she held little emotion to show. But what she was feeling was terror for their Savior and friend. Kanna stood close to her sister, needing the comfort that only her sister was able to give her, when she was worried.

A couple stood by one another, the man with pitch black hair, and brown eyes, held one arm around his orange haired mate. Kouga was just as worried as everyone else, though he knew that their miko was going to make it out of there, but it still hurt watching her suffer. Ayame stayed close to her mates' side, anxious for her friend. She trembled a little wishing that they were there when she needed them. She turned her head, and buried her face into her mates white shirt, sobbing for their precious friend.

Standing to the side of everyone else, her red eyes narrow as she watched her companions' best friend break down. With her glossy tan and black fur standing on end. Kiraras' body was tense as she sat there, wanting to be there in her time of need.

His mind filling with remorse, regret, and anger. Standing in the far back from the group, a demon with striking silver hair and amber eyes watched. As they huddled around the spot where they were watching. He knew that he was suppose to be there for her, he wanted to be there for her. It was breaking him every moment he watched her floating in her own darkness that seemed to have consumed her soul.

His hands at his side were balled up into fists. His body tenses wanting to run to her, hold her, and tell her that she was safe. He wanted to show his love, to let her know that was not him. He wanted to kill that idiotic half demon that hurt his miko. His anger began to grow as he felt so hopeless at the moment. Knowing that there was no way that he could tell his love that he was fine and that they were waiting for her.

A gentle hand landed on his shoulder, he turned around to stare at a women with long black hair, and warm brown eyes. "She will be fine, have hope." She said as she turned her head towards the picture of the current fallen miko, "She will find the light she needs in order to get herself out of the darkness," the strong looking women returned her gaze back to him. "Because Youko, she has you."

With that said the miko Midoriko walked towards the group in hopes of comforting them.

Youko knew who this was, she was the person that brought him to where he was at the moment, after he was swallowed by Naraku's body.

He remembered feeling like he was losing himself as well as feeling smothered by others. The pain as he was swallowed by the many tentacles that surrounded him. He was suffocating from it, he knew that there wasn't much time until it was over. Though time seemed to have slowed down, then as he finally felt drowsy. His eyes closed and the last of his breath left him.

Then he felt a caressing warmth, opening his eyes he was blinded by a white light. He looked around him trying to remember what had happened. He frowned then, knowing that he had died. Now feeling nothing but heat radiating around him, as the soft glow of light became more blinding. Then there was someone in front of him, the white light glowed off of her, making her look like an angel. With hair black and light brown eyes. Eyes that held nothing but a warmth to them, as she hovered above him.

She had given him a gentle smile, reaching her hand towards him. He didn't know what he was doing but he felt he had to reached for her hand. When it made contact, he felt the warmth of power surging off of her. She then took off pulling him with her.

They ended up where they were at the moment, she had told him about herself. About how she was Midoriko miko, creator of the Shikon no Tama. and now one of the Head Guardian Angels over looking people. She explained to him about the people that Kagome had once treasured, how they were all waiting for her so that once she accomplished her destiny they were all going to be together again.

Now Youko stood there, trying to understand what she had said. It sounded like she was positive that Kagome was going to pull through and with that he had hope.

Sango dropping to her knees watches as her close friend and sister vanish. She shook her head, this was what Midoriko warned her about. She was to late to save her sister, because Kagome was now lost to the darkness.

She huddled close to herself, her head against her knees. Though she didn't know it, she was floating in a swirl of nothingness. Because she had lost herself; unable to feel, hear, or see anything. She was numb, nothing came to mind, she longed to feel this forever. Not the failure of doing nothing to save the people she cared for. She longed to just rest, to feel nothing, and at the moment: that was exactly what she was feeling.

Than the thoughts came back, the failure of not doing anything to save the people she cared for. To see the anger in their eyes or the feeling of hatred that radiated off of them; as they stood in front of her, looking at her with such disgust.

Again she felt she was being pulled even further into the darkness, where she hoped it would give her nothing but peace. 'Youko'

At that moment Youko felt a strange pull at his heart and soul. For some reason Kagome was calling to him, he could see the light escaping, though it was dim he was able to feel her. He closed his eyes, he felt himself being pulled towards her.

A few seconds past, he still had his eyes close, he felt like he was going to her. As the darkness continued to surround him, he felt a familiar energy though it had dulled from the thoughts consuming her. He was there, he was with her. Opening his eyes, he found nothing but a faint glow. He floated towards the light that still seemed to be ever so pure and beautiful even though she was losing herself. Just as he got closer he found the person he was looking for. There she was, curled in a fetus position. Her long black hair flowed down covering up her body, she was in nothing at that moment, no clothes clung to her.

He choked back a cry, drawing himself closer to her, wanting to comfort her. To know that she was real, that he was able to hold her. He wrapped his arms around her, as he felt her cold skin touching his. He shivered from that cold touch, but brought her close. He pulled her into his chest, cradling her in his arms, as he felt the light that flowed off of her, and surrounded them dimmed a little. He didn't feel a reaction from her, she wasn't moving at all. He held on tighter closing his eyes, there was a sting of tears behind his eyelids.

How he wondered, how could a women as pure and beautiful as her would be put through so much. She was like the ray of the sun that showered upon the earth feeding it with her ray of light. She was such a kind hearted person, he didn't understand why this was happening to her. He clung to her, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other under her head. He buried his head into her hair, she felt colder than ever. It seemed that she was losing her light and her life at that very moment, to the darkness.

He wasn't able to handle this, she had to wake up. Had to in order for him to know that she was still there, that he hadn't lost her yet. A tear dripped down his face, as he drew closer to her. "Kagome" he whispered, "Come back" his voice a mix of nothing but love, hope, and concern.

She was surrounded in darkness, as she was being consumed by her darkness. Her powers began to weaken as well she could tell the light of her power was leaving too. Time and time again the thought of her friends began to consume her: they had to loath her, as the hate that came with them, it was her fault and they were right. She should have been able to save them. Then a flash of amber came into her vision, and she shivered some more. That look of his eyes, they had been emptied. She missed the warmth of the man she began to have feelings for. She knew soon it would be all over, in the darkness where nothing hurt her.

Just as she lost the last of herself, she felt the last of her energy leaving her. She went to embraced it: the darkness, the emptiness, and the nothingness. But she felt something like a radiation of heat near her, as far gone as she was, she still felt the comfort that it was trying to give her. It was like a burst of love, of warmth that she longed to crave, but was scared to tell that it was real. Then she heard a voice, it was so soothing, but it had a hint of distress, love, and wanting. "Kagome," the person said, as she recognized that it was his voice. A shock of fire went threw her, as she began to feel warmth. The nothingness she felt began to shatter like glass, as she felt the warmth surround her.

Youko felt a movement from Kagome as he held her in his arms. Just then he seen the light that radiated off of her began to brighten. As the light grew, he began to feel her move, he looked into her face. Just as the light brightened around them, it engulfed the two, surrounding them in bright bursts of colors.

The lights dimmed, he found himself staring into a now colored face, her skin flawless. He watched as her eyes fluttered open. Now he was staring into her beautiful gems, belonging to this angel.

She opened her eyes, what she saw made her want to believe it was real. Sapphire met Amber and at that moment the last bit of coldness evaporated. She was now warm to the touch, the light she was losing began to shine even more then before. She seen the love in his eyes that she so desired to see, the emotions that swirled in his eyes like a storm. They held a mixture of tears, one slide down his cheek, he gave her a smile.

His hand reached to stroke her cheek, leaning into his touch not believing at the moment. He was holding her 'He was real!' she cried from relief, wrapping her arms around his neck, and cling-ed onto him.

Youko returned the jester, glad that she was back. As she pulled away to stare into his eyes again, he cupped her face in his hands, and lowered his face. As he crushed his lips onto hers, feeling the warmth and taste of love that he knew they both shared.


	15. Chapter 15

WOW im so in trouble now, its been so so so long since I have written my stories, and like my older sister told me to start getting back to my stories, x.x….. ok this chapter is dedicated to all my readers im so sorry, I just needed a push to get started. Enough about me here it is, its short sorry for that but its better short cause then I will be able to upload another chapter quicker. :D, sayonara minna.

Kagome felt an over whelming feelings of love, compassion, and strength began to return to her delicate body. As the person she believed to have died, was right next to her at that very moment. The feeling of warmth, radiating next to her small, cold frame, the touch of perfection as he held her tightly, with the strength that he had. She new she was pulled from the darkness, that she herself pulled herself into.

Sango sat on the ground, with anguish on her face, as she bowed her head, in defeat. This was it, their hope was gone, the world lost its only savior that was able to rid this earth its ultimate demon. Just then she felt a sharp pain in her mid section as she was turn across the room, hitting the wall dead on. She collapsed to the ground, not even bothering to inch, as she had no more hope left.

Naraku stood over her, staring at her with penetrating eyes. "Where is she," he demanded to know, as he tackled her again with another tentacle, slamming her again against the wall. He was heated from embarrassment. Did that little miko play another trick by vanishing, and planned on returning later. He didn't wanted to be defeated, he was going to make this demon slayer talk. He knew she knew where the miko went to and he wanted to know.

He beat her again, this time wrapping one of his tentacles around her waist and bring her above him, so that he was able to see her lifeless brown eyes. Her hair was dangling, well her armor was ruined from being thrown around. Her limped body felt lifeless, as she just hung above him. What was it that was hinting in her eyes, defeat. He cringled not wanting to believe that this women was really ready to give up. No it was a trick, " Where is she," he nearly screamed.

Sango held back the feeling of regret, shame and defeat, taking countless hits from Naraku she just gave up. Her human body was almost at its defeat, and soon she knew she would return to her family that await her above. But was she really ready to go with out at least trying, she knew she needed her sister in order to defeat this idiotic demon, but what if she was able to try.

She was able to hear him asking her where her sister was, but she wasn't going to budge. As she dangled in front of him, she began to imagine her family, the travels, the night talks with her sister, the warmth of her lover that he gave her when she was cold. The hugs from her younger brother, and the picture of them all sitting around at a campfire, as they all would joke around with one another. Friends from everywhere, the little kitsune that held firey red hair as he used to bounce on her and ask her tons of questions, and the over protect neko of hers.

They were waiting for her, and yet she was going to leave this world with out any achievement, her purpose was not completed, it was unfinished. Was this really what was going to happen, she wasn't going to even try to save the world everyone loved, even she as well. Her senses began to return as she trembled abit, for some reason there was a reason as to why she was still alive, why she came back. Yes she wasn't able to save Kagome from falling into her own darkness but was she going to do the same. She blinked as she began to think even harder, was she going to just give up, with out fighting, that wasn't like her.

Miroku watched as his lover began to look ever so lifeless as their sister did. He held the ring that was around his middle finger as he begged for her to come to her senses, she was a fighter, and it saddened him that even he wasn't able to be there to rescue her even when she needed him. His fist tightened as he heard Naraku yelling at her. How he wanted to be there and beat him senseless.

Sangos eyes began to revive as she struggled from his grip, Naraku laughed as he tightened his hold, " im guessing your not going to tell me are you." She squinted her eyes, were glaring at him. He pushed her up even further, " since I see no use in you at all, its time that you rejoined your friends." he readied himself.

As both lovers held one another, Youko felt himself tingling, he was leaving and he wasn't going to be able to be with her much longer. He held on tight, not wanting to let go, but he wasn't living, and she had to return in order to replace the peace that once existed. His hand began to flicker as he felt her pull back from her once with hurt in her eyes. He gave her a low peck on her head. "I have to go," he said.

Kagome couldn't believe it, he was here now with her, when she needed him most. But now he had to leave her alone again. Again, again was all that would go threw her mind. Why did she have to suffer so much. Then she seen his face brighten up. " You can do it my love, you can do it, cause we are all with you. Even thou we may not be able to speak or touch physically we are with you. All of us, they can see you Kagome. They were so worried." Her eyes began to tear as she can see his emotions, the truth.

She could tell that he was telling the truth, that he had meet her friends and family. The people she held so dear to her, and they were able to see her, even threw the darkness to where they were, they were still with her. As light began to fill her heart, she began to feel the love of her beloved lost ones. And that was when she knew she was going to be alright.

He smiled a bit, before dropping his head again, he didn't know when he was going to feel the sensations of her lips but he was going to savior the moment. She was doing the same.

Then as a flick of light he disappeared but said before he left, " Ill see you again, I promise," and left.

Just as he left, she was then engulfed by a warm light, and was blinded.

Sango felt nothing, most of her sensations were gone, and her mind was blank. She was tired, and she thought nothing but rest. Just as she closed her eyes and awaited the pain to strike, she felt a warm light surround the area, and then it was gone. As she opened her eyes, they widen as wide as they were able to. There standing before them was her sister, Kagome.


	16. Chapter 16

Im really sorry that I have not updated in a while. Been losing track of time, and other things. This story is not over yet as you can see ^_^..... I see that it may be getting confusing for a lot of people and I'm really for that really i am. Ill be trying to get to this story more now that christmas is coming soon and I want to make it a present for everyone else. I hope you enjoy cause I'm starting to get back to the feeling of writing more after this story. Disclaimer dont own nothing as always. -grumbles grumbles-

* * *

Standing in front of the body of Kikyo and Sango and the little kit was the women that they were looking for and wondering about. Her body eliminated light and glowed ever so bright as her formed began to configure. Sparkling lights dazzling around as she was starting to appear in front of them, and then the light died down, and she stood there looking ever so intact.

Kagome opened her eyes as she was finally able to get her vision in check, there stood in her reincarnations form was that bastard of a hanyou. But what cringed her most was the bloody sight of her sister, there dangling from one of his tentacle around her waste. Her pink and black fighting kimono was ripped from all the beatings that she had received. Her long beautiful chocolate hair was dangling everywhere, but her eyes is what gave Kagome a scare but almost love.

She was able to see that Sango was weakened, and brutally beaten. Her anger began to flare and this time she new she was able to control some of it,

Naraku smirked as he felt her power increase, her eyes began to glow a reddish color. Her aura began to grew with intense as her hatred for him grew with releasing that this was the power that was granted to her from the jewel and the people that wished and desired for their land back. The damage that he has caused and the many lives that he hurt along the way, felt as if they were bearing on her soul asking to be released.

He flung the conscious Sango towards the wall that was close to the unconscious kitsune. As he eyes the kitsune he realized that he would probably be able to gain the shikon jewel for her son, other wise he was able to dispose of the little boy either way he was going to get what he wanted, and no one was going to stand in his way.

Just as he sent his tentacle from his reincarnates body as it wrapped around the little boys figure as he brought him towards him. He dangled the unconscious boy in front of the mother as if he were a sake of potatoes. His eyes held warning while smirking along the way. "Seems like you have returned miko, quiet a performance you displayed a little bit ago, I thought for sure you abandoned your friends again as well as your child!"

She glared at him harder then ever, "Release my kit," she demanded. Only to see him chuckle well in her reincarnates body. She wondered how it was that he was able to obtain a body that she herself felt disappear. As she felt kikyos powers she was also able to see her aura around her body it was faint as if she were in dormant. She didn't know how he was able to obtain that body but she wondered if kikyo went to the other side as she thought she did.

His eyes harden as if knowing what she was thinking about, he chuckled as he talked. "She always was easy to read, I knew she would seek your help. I figured I'd let her think that she was actually rid of me but she really wasn't." Kagome looked at him again trying to comprehend what he was saying. "After I was defeated by the likes of you I knew I would have to put my back up plan in motion." Kagome scowled at him, "Funny how she really didn't get to go to where she really wanted, but I had more use for her still."

She sent a ball of energy towards him but he just engulfed it as if he were eating it with his energy. He laughed again as he then did something unexpectedly, he sent something that came out of no where and headed towards her sister.

As she watched in horror as the black energy ball was sent towards the conscious brown haired women.

Kagome screamed in shock and worry as she tried to run towards her.

Sango knew it was to late, she just didn't know that it would end for her like this, she wanted to be here with her sister so that she was able to see her sister win, and help along, but it seemed that she was going to go back to the others earlier then expected. With the pain that she regained when she was resurrected she closed her eyes not wanting to know what was coming, and just as easy as it was it sent her flying further into the brick wall harder then ever, and then she slumped into the floor not to gentle.

Kagome cried a little as she went to her sisters aid, she could tell that it was happening all again, Sango was leaving her again. She cradled the other women in her arms, as Sango opened her eyes, and stared, watching Kagome's tear fall from her strained eyes. She gave a painful smile, "Sorry that it had to happen again, Im sorry you have to see a repeat of this like five years ago." She began to tremble, "But know that we all love you One-chan. They may not be here, or I but were with you always." She took her sisters hand into hers, then both their bodies began to glow white. "Take the rest of the powers that I was given to return to this place, and use it." She said as her body began to fade away little by little.

Kagome shook her head, as she continued to cling to her sister, watching her disappear, "Please Kagome, finish him, for everyone." She gave her another smile, "I'm sure we will meet again." And then was gone from existence.

Crystal tears began to fall from her deep sea eyes, as they burned with internal hate for the man that did this. She rose from her spot where her sister was just currently. Power rose from the deep inside of her soul, she could feel it burning, overflowing, wanting release. Her eyes began to change from their original color to deep white, and her aura changed as well releasing with powerful beams of white light, flowing around her.

Naraku was lost for words, he thought that he was making her suffer, and that it would weaken her. But now he was able to see the outrage that he has caused her, and that now it seemed that her power increased by ton. He watched as she gathered to her feet, her balance seemed pose and she seemed to have the air around them, suffer, was what it meant for him. He backed away farther with her kitsune still in his hold.

" Return my kit to me, bastard, and parish." She said as she sent a ball of energy towards him, as it blinded him, she ran with inhuman speed and held her son in her arms. Her purification powers would not harm her child since his blood flood with hers as well. Tears began to fall again, as she sat her son down in the corner of the room that they were in, and put a barrier around him to protect him from anything that was going to happen.

With the help of Sangos energy that she gave her before she left she was able to feel the love that radiated from her sister. The warm bright light held love, compassion, understanding, and warmth. Everything that she felt from her friends and family when they were alive. It was as if she was able to feel them, see them, standing by her, everyone one of them. As she closed her eyes it was true that she was able to see everyone of her friends beside her, reassuring her that they were there and that she was not alone.

She opened her eyes again to see the colors of white, red, blue, and purple began to swirl around her. It was her energy that was inside her, that she was holding back, afraid of the outcome to use it. But now she was able to use it knowing that she was able to control it. She smirked as she seem her reincarnate that host the hanyou inside began to tremble as if looking for a way out. But then see seem something that she wasn't able to comphrehend.

Naraku looked at the women that was gathering energy fast, she opened her eyes and then smirked. He knew that he was going to be finish just with in time. He was able to feel his powers losen around him, and then he began to struggle from his hold on the body he was occupying. He was able to feel kikyo awakening from the slumber that she was under, and then he tried to run for it not wanting it to end and also not wanting to give up the body he was hosting.

Kagome could see the light inside kikyos body struggling for release, she smiled a sad smile knowing that she wanted to stop Naraku as well. As she seen Naraku battling with kikyo and trying to run, she began debate if now would be a good time to send her attack. Just then she seen clear vision of Kikyo in front of her, giving her a knowing smile telling her that it was alright. A tear fell from Kagome's blue eyes as she nodded her head in understanding.

And with both hands gathered in front of her head and above her, she gathered the last energy ball she had left, enough to destroy him, enough to make sure he never returns, and in the end would it be to much from her.


	17. Chapter 17

Its short, but it is done. No the story isn't done yet, but it will be soon. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

* * *

The battle ragged on within herself, she knew she didn't have much time before Naraku regained control over her body once again. She continued to watch as Kagome fought with herself, but she knew it was the only way. As she gave her a soft smile, she closed her eyes, and waited.

Kagome could see the look in her eyes, she let a tear drop from her blue gems, as she poured more of her energy, knowing that in the end she was not going to lose someone else to that man. As she gathered it all together, she then sent it hurtling towards them.

Naraku felt that he was trapped, as Kikyo had her hold on his soul. He watched in dread as the sphere of over whelming purity began to grow. He knew it was his ending, and he regretted it all. He should of knew he should of hosted someone else, he just never thought that the dead miko deeply wished to be at rest. As he watched the energy ball being hurtled at himself, he wondered, what peace really was.

Kagome felt the warm feeling run threw her, all she could do was wish that Kikyo was saved. Also for the many people that suffered threw his wrath to be revived. She could feel the darkness trying to take over her, but she urged on. Battling with the darkness, as her purity was sent forward. She remembered the villagers, their cries, the children and elders. Their pain is what brought on more power in which she knew she didn't have. It came forth with more urging, more strength then she had thought she had. Her powers were fading fast, and she knew in the end it would not end well. At her ends wits, she pushed with the last might she hand, and then heard the scream of a man, she was then blasted back towards the wall and the went sucked out of her, and then it went silent.

A bright light eliminated everywhere surrounding all in its existing.

Kagome came back to life, as she found herself laying against the wall. She was in pain, and barely held any more energy to lift herself up. Her forehead was soaking from all the power she used. As she lifted her head more she found herself staring at Kikyo, who held a sad smile on her face. She was hovering over the ground, her image was vivid, she was wearing a white kimono, indicating that she was now really a dead spirit.

"Kagome, why?" Ask the dead Miko, wondering why she saved her yet again. She knew that her soul would have been purified since a dark entity was within her body.

Kagome gave her a smirk, "I wasn't going to lose you as well." She said as she tried to get up again, but reframed since her body was aching. "I believe that we all deserve peace," she said again. As they both smiled again, and then Kikyo was gone in a flash.

Kagome's pain increased and she feared the worst, as she look towards her resting kit, she found him returning to reality.

He waved a bit as he got up, and tried to recollect sources of his whereabouts. As his eyes began to clear he found his mother laying on the pavement, and ran towards her, flinging himself into her arms, and crying.

Yuki had to shield his eyes as he felt the warmth of the powerful light, but as it subsided. He felt the tingly felling as it brushed against his skin, As he looked around he was able to tell that all his allies were healed from their battle wounds, and the once dead beings were now pulsing to life.

Their eyes began to return to their original colors as they came to reality wondering where they were. They no longer looked deathly pale and their scent was no longer smelling of decay, or of Naraku. He then knew that it was Kagome who healed them all, and brought the dead back to life.

A dread feeling washed over him, and with the strength he had left, he flew into the castle in a hurry. Rushing past the hall where he smelt her scent, and that of the Hanyou, he burst threw the doors.

With the strength he had last he went towards the castle where both women recently entered. As he continued to run threw the ruined castle he came bursting threw the doors where he was able to see his sister, on the ground in agony, with the crying kit.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the kit, she knew hew as able to tell, all he had to do was smell. She sighed, she was losing control fast. Her scattered dark mid night hair wrapped around her like a curtain, as her pale skin started to turn cold. Her clothes were ripped from the battle. She wasn't going to leave him again, not like this.

"Okasan, not again," he cried. "Don't leave me alone, I have no one else." His tears slide down his face, as it stained her kimono. He was breaking, he couldn't do it alone, he didn't want to be left alone, and this time no one was with him.

She knew she was fading, she could see the light encircle her chest where the jewel was, her eyes softened as she held him tighter. "I'm not leaving you Shippo," she said, as she closed her eyes, warmth again radiating from the jewel. She was not going to leave him alone in this time, she was deserting him like before. She would take him to where ever she was going. Her love for this child that was not hers from birth, but he held her blood with in his veins, blood of his father. Her soul would guide them both.

Shippo relaxed from her words, as he felt the warm sensation gathering around both of them. She was taking him with her. He was not scared anymore, no longer sad, for he knew that he was going to go with his mother. He closed his eyes, and let his mind rest in peace.

Yuki watched with astonishing eyes as they both were then glowing, he seen as she opened her eyes, and she gave him a sad look, but also her eyes told her it was time. She was leaving, along with her child who she promised before that she returned. A lone tear came from her eye, telling Yuki that she loved him, and that she was sorry for leaving him behind. As a pillar of light grew between them, he was again blinded, a second later as he opened his eyes, it was revealed that both mother and child were no where to be found.

There was no sign of them there, the walls were still the same but it was silent. The weight of evil was gone, it did not exist anymore, he was actually able to breath the sign of peace.

Walking out of the castle towards the many people that stood out side, that were waiting for him, turned as he exited the building. He was able to see the sign of the living, he was able to see their faces as they knew that their Miko was successful in the end. But they were able to tell as well, that she was gone from their world in which she protected.

He gazed at the blue sky. It was calming, and settling to know now that she was safe, somewhere.


	18. Chapter 18

Soft amber eyes began to flutter open, noticing the slight movement. As Shippo lifted his head, he found himself staring at his once living family, and friends. Rejoiced with tears he flung himself towards his father, while crying.

Youko smiled at the sight of his child, and hugged him closer. Looking down at the beauty that laid in front of him, he huddled down, and wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her close. He could feel the heat radiating off her fragile body. Wondering when she was going to open her blue eyes.

Kagome felt herself being adjusted, as she was lifted, and a fresh smell of roses hit her nose. Opening her eyes gently, she found herself starring into amber eyes. Smiling, and then hugging him with all her might, she cried a little.

The others in the back could do nothing but laugh lightly at the episode.

Kagome turned around and found herself surrounded by her lost family, and friends.

She found them all standing in pure white, with white wings to add to their glory.

Inuyasha and Kikyo, standing side by side one another. Indicating that they were once more together again, with a smile on both of their faces.

Sesshomaru walking towards them, gave her a nod, and in his eyes was pride.

Miroku had his arm around Sango's waist, as they were both filled with joy at seeing their sister, Kohaku along side them.

Ayame jumped up and down from joy, as Kouga restrained the hyper Wolf from jumping on Kagome. Kouga's blue eyes were filled with happiness, seeing the miko back with them.

In the far back Kagura and Kana stood side by side, smiling, glad to see their friends face once more.

The neko pet roared in her large form, as she pounced on the Jaken, and smothered him with delight. The green toad coughed from the extra weight, but was none the less pleased to see his friend.

Sesshomaru stood to the left of Inuyasha, a glint of pride in his amber eyes.

The new addition to their group was Kaede, in her younger and truer form, an exact look alike to kikyo, with brown eyes. She gave Kagome a huge grin, finally they were all together at once.

Rin ran to her mothers form and wrapped her arms around her body, crying of joy, knowing that her mother was back.

Kagome smiled down at her dark hair child, while supporting both children in her arms. Her smile huge with such emotion, that she wanted to sob. The love of her friends that surrounded her made her feel at home, and at peace.

But as she turned to stare at Midoriko, she found the elder miko with a weary smile on her face.

"You did great child," she said softly, "But it seems that it is time to return."

"What do you mean its time to return," she asked with hesitation, and alertness.

"Kagome," Midoriko softly said, as she brought her hand up, and gently touched the younger Mikos cheek. "You were right when you said it was unfair for those to suffer from the jewel, and most of all, you." Bringing her hands to her side, "So it was decided that you were to return to your time."

Kagome shook her head, as she turned around so fast, eyeing everyone that was there with her.

"Why," she asked in a whisper, pleading, begging, wanting an answer. Everyone gave her a sad glance, and then she turned back around. "I just finally returned to be with everyone else, why could I be returning, and yet alone again." Kagome began to shake from shock, it was happening all over again. This time she was truly going to be alone.

But Youko was already wrapping his arms around her waist, and dragging her towards his hard chest. "Who ever said you were to go alone love." He told her in a husky voice, while turning her around to stare into her blue eyes.

"You don't have to go alone," he could see that she was confused. "We will be there along with you, just not all at the same time," he explained.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears, she didn't understand it one bit.

"Kagome-chan, we are going to go with you to the future," Sango told her.

"Yeah Okasan, were going to be together again." Her beautiful daughter told her as she went to her mother and hugged her.

"You never have to be alone," Inuyasha said as he walked to his best friend.

"Even thou we wont meet exactly like we did in the past, we will meet in the future, and from there never part," Miroku made his way towards Sango wrapping and arm around her waist, and smiling.

Kagura and Kanna made their way over to the group that began to form around Kagome.

"So we might not be able to see you for a while," the wind demoness smirked, "At least we will meet again." Kanna could only smile, agreeing with her sister.

"Great another adventure," Kouga was hyped, and ready. Ayame could only agree with her mate.

Sesshomaru just stood with his arms crossed. "Hmm, I better not have him," he was indicating Inuyasha. "As a half brother," everyone could only laugh at that statement, while Inuyasha was scowling.

Kagome stared at the group that surrounded her, her friends. The beloved people that were from a different time. They were going to go with her, into the future where her life and theirs would begin a new. She felt a small tug on her kimono, looking down, she found her son, staring at her with bright amber eyes.

"Are we really going to be together again?" His eyes were bright from curiosity that was around him, as he was beginning to comprehend everything that was just said to her. Bring him up into her arms, she hugged him, and nodded her head. He smiled as he buried his face into her hair.

"When do we go." She asked with eager.

With a quick nod of the older miko's head, she waved her hand, and Kagome's eyes began to get tired.

"By the time that your eyes close, you will return to your time, once you awake you will remember nothing." Kagome felt the eyes of her friends, and gave them all a smile. "When you all meet again, you will remember, Farewell dear," she heard from the old Miko.

The arm around her waist tighten, as Youko propped her up properly. Clinging to her, as she began to fade. Tingling feeling wrapped around her, as her senses began to dull, and then she meet the darkness.

"KAGOME," she heard yelling from above her. As she looked above she found her ten year old brother staring at her with worry eyes. "Kagome are you ok?" He asked his sister.

Kagome found her cat buyo in her arms safely, and smiled, while turning around and climbing out of the well. After observing that she had her green uniform on, her mind went blank for a moment, as if trying to remember something.

As she walked out of the old well house, she heard her brother asking if Buyo and her were alright, since they were both in the well for a long time. As she turned around to stare at the well house, she smiled softly, and walked back towards the house, with her cat and brother tagging along, reassuring him that she was fine.


	19. Chapter 19

WELL EVERYONE LOOKS LIKE IM FINALLY DONE. I REALLY DON'T KNOW IF IT SEEMS LIKE IT WAS RUSHED BUT IM ACTUALLY PROUD OF IT. THANK YOU FOR BEARING WITH ME OVER THE YEARS AND READING THIS STORY, IT SURE WAS A CHALLENGE TO GET IT DONE. DISCLAIMER, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

A small dark haired child bounced around the large house, looking for another dark haired woman. As her ember eyes scanned the kitchen, she found the fridge door opened, and a person bent over. She giggled to her self, tip toeing towards the figure. As the person mumbled to themselves about more groceries, the young child poked the older person and then their was a scream.

As the older woman's long locks scattered around her, as her startling voice screamed from surprise. As her light colored eyes turned around, she found her young daughter close to the counter, giggling with her hands over her mouth.

The older woman shook her head, as she went towards her daughter, and swirled her into a warm embrace, while spinning the little devil around, laughing gracefully, as it entwined threw out the house, making it feel lively.

"Rin-chan how many times do I have to ask you not to do that." The older woman questioned as she put the small child onto the floor.

"But Oka-san, you were talking to yourself again." She giggled as she ran out of the kitchen.

"Rin-chan, get ready, were going to your father's office." The older woman yelled, while shacking her head at her hyper child. She glided threw the kitchen, making her way towards the living room, and getting her shoes that were by the door, and grabbing her bag. Rin right by her doing the same thing, and they both held hands as they made their way out of the front door.

As the older woman stopped just outside to stare at the God tree that has been in her family shrine for many years, she found herself filled with calmness and reassurance. Breathing a sigh of relief, she stepped down the stairs with her daughter in tow.

"Oka-san," her daughter said ever so softly and hesitating a little, which was a surprise to her. Since Rin was more of a forward child, and did not hesitate. "Are you going to have another baby?"

Her mother nearly slammed into the breaks, surprised at the question. "Why do you ask honey?"

Rin stared out the window of the moving car, as they passed threw the city. Her amber eyes identical to her father. Being the daughter of a Tai Youkai, she got her intelligent, and bluntness from her father. But lucky so got her gentleness and soft looks from her mother. "Because Oka-san, it feels like someone is missing." She still was staring off, as if she felt something, or as if she already knew.

Kagome didn't let it bug her, because she herself knew that the day she awoke from her daydream in the well house, on the shrine with her cat in her arms, and in her school uniform. She was different, that everything was off. But she didn't let it bug her for long, til she found her friends threw high school.

Sango and Miroku, two of her closest friends. They went to the same school together, and from their on out, they were connected from somewhere. Threw out high school to college, they meet more people that added to their group.

Inuyasha, and Hanyou that no one knew about in the human society, since they did not believe in Youkai. Humans were simple minded she could agree on that. Then there was his mate, Kikyo, a fascinating woman, a miko at that.

Kikyo and herself, attended to Miko lessons, and they both grew into their powers that they both held. Thou for some reason she knew hers were more powerful, by what she did not know, but she had a feeling she knew deep inside herself.

Then after she started to work threw the hospital, she found out about Kagura, and Kanna. Two demons that lived among the human society, because they were allowed the statues from their blood line.

Because Kikyo worked at the same Hospital as herself, she found out that their hospital tended to demons, and half demons. That is where she meet Kagura and Kaana.

Sesshomaru came into the picture after she attended college, she found him to be tolerable. Even thou he acted superior, and had a stick up his ass. He was one of her closest friends, and their friendship grew fast, as she learned about him being a Tai Youkai, and how he was to inherit the Lands of the West in another dimension called the demon world.

From there she meet Ayame and Kouga, as they offend came to visit Sesshomaru.

Then there was someone who she felt the most connection with, a man named Yuki.

The first time she meet him, she was kind of scared. As he came towards her one day when she was walking home from her classes, and enveloped her into a hug, as he repeated her name, crying a little. Saying how he missed her. But as they began to talk he found himself confused with someone else, and apologized. From there they were friends, she looked at him as if he was her brother. Then there were times he stared at her, as if he was searching for someone else.

Every one of these people touched her heart and filled the emptiness that she has felt for so long. Often she thought she seen vivid memories, of places and things that even she could not understand. Often they were scary, but the other times it brought her happiness, and a sense of belonging. Still she felt that at times her friends were keeping something from her, as if waiting for her to say something that needs to be said, or something that needs to be done.

She again brushed it off, as something that was a thought and nothing more.

"Honey, I believe that when it is time, you will be the first to know." Kagome said with out actually answering the question directly.

Rin still stared outside, as Kagome observed her from the rear view mirror.

Kagome pondered on her relationship with Sesshomaru. Even thou they had a child together, it was not something that was unplanned.

She knew him as the type of person that was a loner, and it did not surprised her when he asked her to be a surrogate to one of his off springs. At the time she wondered why he has asked her, but when she asked him. He just stared of into space like Rin does from time to time, and replied saying it just felt right.

From then on she didn't question him, because she herself felt the same thing. Bringing a child into this world where the parents did not love each other was stereo type.

They were both intelligent adults, and were able to provide the stability and understanding that the child would seek when he or she were of age.

After they made an agreement that both would provide for the child, and share half custody. Rin was born a year later. As a full Tai Youkai because of the strong blood that ran from both her parents. She was loved from the very beginning and from there Kagome felt her heart began to fill. Rin was a special child, and even thou she and her father were not in love with each other, they did love each other.

Now that Rin is of age where she is curious, she has not asked much about her parents status which as amazed her, but not really surprised her.

Pulling into the familiar parking ramp, she got out and pulled her daughter along side her, while grabbing the small back pack that her daughter used when going to her fathers for the weekend. Along with her in her arms, was a small stuffed bear, torn from the years that it seen, Rin still loved it. Kagome would not take something away from her daughter that held so much significance.

Walking to the elevator and nodding to those that knew her, she pushed the button to the very top floor. While staring down at her beautiful daughter, she began to feel butterflies in her stomach. Stepping out of the elevator and walking past the secretary, she opened the giant door.

As Rin bounded in first, she found Sesshomaru sitting at his desk with another man that had his back facing her. Walking a bit more into the huge office, Sesshomaru stood from his chair, as he opened his arms to his daughter, and embraced her.

Kagome smiled at the scene, he was a magnificent father. "I brought her necessities," she said as she settled the bag on the sofa that was to her right, and turned to find that the man that was in the chair was now standing up and staring at her with wide eyes.

Confusion writing all over her face, she stared into the emerald eyes of the handsome man that stood in front of her, and wondered why he gave her a tingling feeling, just by staring at her so deeply. He did not seem like someone she knew, she would of remembered a red head man, as handsome as him.

But then there was something that flashed in his eyes, the color of amber began to flicker. It seemed as if he was arguing with himself, with the way his body was stiff, and trembling a bit. Awkwardness filled the room, and she began to back away from him, but then a split second later he enveloped her into a tight hug, as he buried his head into her hair.

She stiffened from contact, obviously confused and a bit frightened by the sudden boldness from a total stranger.

She felt him tighten his hold on her, and she watched as his form began to flicker. Red hair began to turn into silver moon light strains, and his aura began to leak out of his body, as if stating his strength and power. She felt herself mold into him, as his muscles leaked threw his thin clothing, and his hair tickled her noise.

"Koi," he whispered ever so softly.

Kagome's knees buckled, as her mind began to work itself. She has dreamt of that voice before, in a distant memory. But now it was real, the voice of someone special to her, the one that moved her heart before, the one man that she loved threw everything.

That was when her eyes began to water, as memories of her life flashed threw her eyes.

Her first meeting with Inuyasha, unsealing him from the tree. The way she tugged at his fuzzy ears, and the first time she sat him

Proud and head strong Sango, her sister, a demon hunter with a horrible past.

Miroku the perverted monk, who happened to find his face redder then the blushes that the girls get when he asked them to bear his child.

Sesshomaru, a full fledge Tai Youkai, Lord of the Western Lands, and father figure to Rin.

Rin her little girl, human, gentle and hyper.

Jaken, the loyal toad that followed Sesshomaru and took care of Rin.

Kilala, Neko that has been there to help her in her time of need.

Kanna and Kagura, their freedom, and struggles.

Ayame, and Kouga, mates that were destined for one another.

Yuki, a knight that served under Sesshomaru for years, that was her older brother.

Then the battles, and struggles of them all, the death of all her friends at once, and the promise she broke to her little boy.

An image of a young boy in the arms of a full grown kitsune, with silver hair and amber eyes flashed threw her mind. Tears began to come full force as her memory began to return of the life that had passed.

She clung to the man that held her for dear life, with joy and love filling her heart. For what was once lost, was now returned the moment he held her. She cried from relief, to have finally have that spot that she held in her heart filled with memories that she knew were lost, and yet returned.

"Youko," she said with love, as she pulled away from the demon, as he stared into her blue eyes, and smirked while bending down and devouring her lips.

Enveloped in love, and warmth she prayed to Kami for giving her back the people that meant the most to her.

As Youko pulled away, he smiled down at her, and hugged her again. They were together again, just as it was planned. They were all together, their little group, the only one that was missing was waiting in the spirit world for his parents to begin their lives together just like they had promised, just like his mother promised.

A loud piercing scream could be heard, then a few seconds then settled down.

Kurama paced the hallway, as his friends and family waited along with him. He was trembling with uncertainty, and anxiety. He had no idea how long birthing was suppose to take, but she was in there for a long time. He knew he should be logic since he was over a thousand years old, and he was a fox. Foxes were patient, clever, and always calm. But he couldn't stay calm when his mate, and wife was giving birth.

Just as he felt like crashing threw the double doors that lead to the birthing room, it slightly cracked open, as a nurse peed out, and signaled for him to enter.

Turning around towards his many friends, and family, they all gave him a smile, and then he went to her. As the nurse opened the door slowly, he pierced in.

There before him, he found his wife covered in sweat, laying in the hospital bed. She gave him a soft smile, while indicating him to come closer. As he moved closer, he found himself staring at a red headed infant. He felt pride in himself, and love for his wife and mate. Leaning down to get a better look, he seen that his son cracked opened his eyes a bit, staring at him with blue eyes that matched his mother.

By his scent he was able to tell that their son was a full fledge kitsune, just like he was in the past,

Kagome huddled her child to her chest ever so softly, as Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist, and bringing her closer to him. Staring down at the son whom she has been waiting on, and promised that they would be together again, she kissed his forehead lightly.

"Welcome back Shippo."

Baby Shippo closed his eyes safely secured in his mothers arms, feeling the love of both his parents, and the love of the others, as they waited patiently for him to return so that their group was finally who, again.

Rin peaked threw the door, as she watched her mother, and step father holding her new baby brother. She smiled softly while leaning her head against the door. "I knew we forgot someone." She said quietly while closing the door, so that her parents and new baby brother could have some privacy. She also knew that everything was the way it should be.


End file.
